


Desert Rose

by Monsteress_proo



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Action & Romance, Action/Adventure, Angst, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Food Porn, Gerudo Culture, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Selectively Mute Link (Legend of Zelda), Slow Burn, Strangers to Friends to Lovers, They love eating and cooking, more characters & tags to be added, pinning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:01:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 34,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25321336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monsteress_proo/pseuds/Monsteress_proo
Summary: Ashai ask Link to help her with an exercise for her voe and me class. Link agrees because he like helping people when he can, but what happens when the hero is a man dressed like a woman having to  pretend to be a man in order to help woman understand man more?
Relationships: Link/OC
Comments: 7
Kudos: 18





	1. Voe and me class

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first full fledged fanfiction that isn't just a collection of short stories. I hope you enjoy the first chapter.

Link swallowed the lump in his throat as he stood in front of a class of Gerudo women dressed in their traditional outfit. The room was dimly lit by laterns with a warm hue of orange enluminating through every speck of light, the atmosphere was welcoming but yet slightly tensed with all eyes focused on Link and Ashai. A cool breeze filled in the room from the door, it was a breath of fresh air compared to the heat from the morning desert. The city of Gerudo only allowed women in, but Link was able acquire a Gerudo outfit that passed him off as a woman, which he only needed to enter the city to help with the Divine Beast Naboris. Now, how did Link find himself as a participant of a voe and me class that had nothing to do with speaking to the Gerudo chief?

He stumbled across Ashai, who was the instructor of the cooking class along with the Voe and Me class. Link wanted to learn the staple Gerudo meal, as he took joy in cooking during his travels, and Ashai offered him a deal. She would provide him with the recipe if he helped with her Voe and Me class. Link recalled the interaction between the two.

“You’re a pretty cute Hylian vai, so must have experience with voe, right?” Ashai questioned Link as she leaned against the counter of her kitchen. Link nodded in agreement, technically, Link was a man so her assumption wasn’t wrong. 

“Great, I’ve come up with a new exercise that I want to try for my class. The concept is that of a speed courting, you would pretend to be a voe and ask a series of questions to every vai. She will answer each in whatever manner she chooses, then you provide feedback on a sheet of paper and she will use the feedback to work on her courting for future prospects. No worries about speaking, I can tell you are shy, so I will provide you a pencil and paper to respond if a student asks you a question. What do you think? Is it a deal?” She proposed as her green eyes meet with his.

Link was uneasy with the situation as he felt it was a bit deceiving because he was actually a man and none of the participants would know. He also wasn’t very familiar with courting a woman or what exactly he would look for in a partner. Throughout his journey, Link found himself solely focused on anything that would propel him forward on his mission of helping the Divine Beat, defeating Calamity, and saving Zelda. Of course, along the way, Link has helped many people and gone on separate side missions but all of those helped him grow into being a better hero. He enjoyed helping those around him especially since he felt that his failure 100 years ago led them into their current situations, if he was successful the first time, there would have been more peace in the world. With all this in mind, Link didn’t really focus on love or finding a partner. Maybe that was something he’d think about after he saves Hyrule. Going back to Ashai’s proposal, rationally, these women did need help and Link could provide some male perspective to aid them in their goal. He decided to seal the deal with Asahi, he’d participate in her exercise and she would provide him with the recipe. “Sarqso!” Asahi thanked Link as they shook hands to solidify their agreement.

As Link brought his focus back to his current condition, he scanned while looking at all the women in the room. Generally, there were only 4 chairs in the room, but it looked like Asahi planned for a larger class and there were at least 7 chairs which were occupied by 5 people. While searching for a way to get into the city, Link heard many rumors from the men around the Bazar and outside the city that the women of Gerudo were the most beautiful around. Link had to admit that they were beautiful as they were different than any other woman he had met along his journey. Their tall muscular physique was something to marvel at, even though most of the women had similar features of red hair and green eyes, they each held their own beauty.

“For today’s class, I have a special guest to help us with a new exercise that I’ve created,” Asahi commanded as all eyes focused on her. “Link is a Hylian vai whose experience with voe will help us have a better understanding of what voe expectations are in courting. The exercise today will allow each student to have roughly 10 minutes to sit with Link and have a conversation as if Link is a voe. I have provided Link with a series of questions to keep the conversation going but don’t be afraid to ask your own as well. Link will offer most of her responses through writing instead of speech, after each interaction, she will write down feedback to help facilitate a better understanding of how the interaction went. Now everyone, make sure to welcome Link. After today’s lesson, there will be a small break and then the exercise will start.” She instructed her students.

Link decided to sit at an open chair near the back of the room, there was an empty seat next to him. Ashai started her lecture and Link was interested in the beginning but the material wasn’t anything he found useful so he found his mind wandering on other thoughts about how he would approach the Gerudo Chief. After some time, Link’s train of thought was broken as he heard a soft sound of a pillow being sat next to him. It seemed like someone late took a seat, he looked over to meet a pair of dark emerald eyes. Their eyes only met for a moment before the girl looked away and focused on Ashai.

Soon the lecture was over and the students took their break, Link approached Ashai as she provided him all the material he needed for the class. Her and some students set up a table with two chairs and a lantern in the middle of the table. Link had a small sheet of paper with the 6 questions that Ashai had complied with, along with a sheet for him to answer and another sheet to provide his feedback on the interaction. The 3rd sheet had the name of each student at the top so Ashai can make sure to provide the right feedback to each student. After Ashai gave Link a rundown on what feedback he should focus on, Link found himself back at his sit and preparing himself for the exercise. Next to him, he could hear two girls speaking and he couldn’t help but listen to their conversation.

“You know I only came here for you Arya,” The girl said to her friend.

“I know Naya, but this is very important if you want to find a voe. I mean, don’t you just want a voe to come and sweep you off your feet and whisk you away,” her friend mused.

“I don’t think about things like that. Plus, all voes are creepy, well at least the ones around the city gates and the bazaar,” Naya griped as she let out of a sigh.

“I understand but you can’t hold that against all voes. There are very nice ones out there. Isn’t that right Link?” Arya questioned catching Link's attention.

Link was caught off guard and did his best to make sure the girls didn’t notice him eavesdropping on their conversations. “What was that?” he wrote on the sheet a paper and held it up.

“Let my friend Naya know that not all voes are creepy dudes that chase after Gerudo woman,” Arya coaxed as she tried to get Link on her side. Link being a man, knew that all voe were like the ones that lingered around the city. He had very few interactions with them, but most seemed to be trying to find a woman to marry and their approach was very….um…interesting. “It’s best to be cautious but not all voe are bad,” Link answered on his paper.

“See Naya. I was right.” Arya beamed at the response. “Yeah, but she did say you need to be cautious.” Naya defended. Arya pouted but agree with the sentiment before putting her hand out to Link. “My name is Arya by the way, and this is Naya,” she added while introducing the two. Link nodded in acknowledgment as he took notice of the two Gerudo’s appearances. They both had similar features of most Gerudo woman with their signature fiery red hair and green eyes. Arya garnet hair was pulled into a high bun, as two strain of hair dropped down the side of her face which brought more attention to her face structure. Her eyes were lime green and her make-up seemed to reflect her more friendly nature.

Naya’s appearance caught more of his attention, her almond-shaped dark emerald eyes gave a guarded expression, yet her eyes seemed to show a kinder side. Hair long thick auburn hair was pulled back into a large braid, yet the shorter parts of her hair hung over her face, which gave her a softer expression. She had a gorgeous gold circlet that hung over her forehead that had a beautiful opal stone that enhanced her eyes. Besides her circlet, she wore the usual Gerudo accessories, including the large hooped earing and the gold bangles and bracelets that draped her body. Link noted her make-up which seemed to accentuate her alluring beauty, her ruby red lipstick brought attention to her full lips and the dark drawn lines that followed her eye shape brought more attention to her eyes. Link found himself entranced by her beauty and it seemed that Naya noticed as she looked away. “It’s a pleasure meeting you Link,” Naya announced. She didn’t seem thrilled to meet him compared to her friend and spook to him out of formalities. “Okay class let’s start the exercise,” Ashai announced.

Link found himself in front of different women as he tried his best to handle all the conversations. He didn’t realize how daunting this task was, keeping up the conversation was difficult even with the preselected questions and providing the best feedback was even more difficult. It was a bit overwhelming getting all the different reactions and trying to make objective feedback as Link wasn’t very familiar with relationships and courting. There were a couple of women who seemingly did a good job and others who weren’t good conservationists. Link did remember Arya only because she spoke to him earlier during the break. Their interaction was nice and bubbly, but she was very assertive with him. It reminded him a bit of his interactions with the great fairies and how they were very straight to the point. Granted, it was part of Gerudo culture to be very direct, but Arya’s was more fliratous and playful during her conversation.

The last student was Naya who was seemed indifferent about the exercise, but she did her best to participate not only for Arya but out of respect for Ashai. Link felt the awkward tension between the two of them but did his best to stick to his duty. He started the conversation by choosing one of the preselected questions that Asahi provided him.

“What is something you're passionate about?” Link questioned as he held up his sheet of paper.

“I really enjoy architecture. I spend a lot of my time studying different structures around the Gerudo desert, I hope one day to help expand the city into something about beautiful,” She articulated, as a small smile appeared on her face. Her expression seemed to soften a bit; she was happy to talk about her love for architecture. “What about you?”

Link was taken by surprise because not that many students asked him questions back, most seemed to answer and had Link lead most of the conversation. “ I enjoy cooking, but mostly eating the food,” he wrote eagerly. The thought of a good meal was always something that brought a smile to his face, he’d admit to being a bit gluttonous but the hero had to keep his strength up somehow.

Naya softly chucked at his response, her laugh was sweet and melodious. “I enjoy cooking as well, but I like the process of making something homemade. Gathering up the ingredients and seeing how everything comes together brings me lots of solace. Well, since you love eating so much, what’s your favorite food?” she asked.

Link was stunned because that was the next question that was on his sheet. “It’s hard to choose, I enjoy anything homemade,” he uttered, he felt a bit more at relaxed with the interaction, so he decided to actually speak instead of writing. “If you had to cook a meal to make someone fall for you, what would it be?” Link had to change the wording for the question because he didn’t want to ask her blatantly what meals she’d cook for him like the questions intended.

Naya was astounded when Link spoke. She expected her to write all of her responses, but it was nice to hear her voice. She had to admit it was very soft and sounded a bit deep, but she didn’t want to draw too much attention to that. The question also threw her off guard and she had to really think of a response.

“That is a hard one because I would need to know if the person liked sweet or savory meals, but I feel that a fish pie would be delicious. It’s flaky and the presentation is cute.”

Their conversation surprisingly went well, Naya seemed a bit more open with the exercise and let her guard down a little. She wasn’t one to open up to new people, but she felt that the conversation flowed nicely and she wanted to actually learn something from the exercise. Link made it easier for her to think that interaction with voe would be easier, but she still had her doubts especially since Link was a vai and Naya got along with them more. They both learned a little bit more about each other through the variety of questions. When Asahi let them know that their time was over, they both were surprised how time flew by so quickly.

Class quickly wrapped up and everyone received their feedback sheet to assess how they did in the exercise. Everyone thanked Link for her assistance and seemed pleased with the exercise. Link always took pride in helping those around him, he wasn’t too keen on this side quest, but the results seemed satisfying.

“Link,” a familiar voice called out to him. It was Arya who came up to him as Naya followed behind her. “ We’re heading to Ashai’s cooking class after this. Would you like to join us?”

Link was surprised by the invitation, most of the time people seemed to go about their lives after they’ve received his help. He knew he had to go meet with the Gerudo chief, but it was getting late and it was probably best to stop by in the morning. Link was also curious about the prospect of learning new recipes from Ashai besides the one she would offer him after the deal. Link made eye contact with Naya to see if she was okay with the invitation, he noticed a small smile on her face which reaffirmed Arya’s invitation.

Link nodded and soon he found himself in Ashai’s home, where the cooking class took place and only the four of them would be attending the class this afternoon. Everyone was paired up to make teaching easier since Ashai only had two places to cook, Arya was with Ashai and Link with Naya. Naya insisted that she wanted to be Arya, but Arya teased that they didn’t need to always be together. Tonight’s cooking class would be making a vegetable omelet. Link was familiar with the recipe as he had made different variations of an omelet throughout his journey, so he let Naya lead the cooking. He helped with prepping the vegetables, while Naya beat all the eggs together and add ground-up rock salt into the mixture.

During the cooking, they didn’t do much talking as Naya seemed more focus on the process then getting to know Link. Link admired her dedication to cooking, he could see what she mean when he told her that she loved the process of cooking, it showed throughout their interaction. Naya was doing a good job as she finished cooking the vegetables and started to add the egg mixture into the pan. Link noticed that she wasn’t doing a good job at rolling the omelet into shape. His instincts to always help kicked in, he placed his hand over hers as she held the handle of the pan and started to slowly move it in a forward then back motion. Link’s touch caught Naya off-guard, Link’s hand was soft yet rough as it held her hand, Naya wanted to protest and let Link know that she knew how to make the omelet. But she stopped herself when she noticed that the omelet started to shape perfectly and soon a beautiful omelet sat on a plate.

Naya admired the food, her dark emerald eyes beamed as the looked at their creation. Link was actually impressed by the veggie omelet and he felt his mouth start to water. Ashai complimented their dish and gave them the go-ahead to eat.

“ Woah, you guys did an amazing job. This isn’t your first-time cooking is it, Link?” Arya questioned while admiring the plate. Link put his hand behind his back and little out a small chuckle. He looked at Naya, who looked away from him and crossed her arms, she looked a bit embarrassed. It was hard to see the slight pink in her cheeks.

“Thank you,” she uttered while grabbing a fork for the two of them. “Let’s dig in,” Link nodded as they both took a bite of their creation, both of their face filled with glee as the delicious food entered their mouth. It was better than they imagined. It was savory, succulent and hearty.

“We did such a good job,” Naya bubbled as a grin appeared on her face. Link admired the smile and gave her a nod. It was a delicious meal and he enjoyed the company as well. The class came to an end and all three of them stood near the Gerudo square. Naya made sure to give Link the rest of the food as she had some waiting for her at home.

“ Will we see you again, Link?” Arya asked. “We’d love to hang out with you some more,” Link didn’t have an answer to her question. He had a mission to do so he couldn’t waste too much of his time. Link shrugged his shoulder, not knowing how to give a direct answer. “ Aw, that sucks. Naya was just warming up to you,” Ayra teased.

Naya stood with her arms crossed and her face didn’t seem too interested in the conversation, sometimes it was hard to reach her expression. “Come on Naya. Tell Link you enjoyed the time we had tonight,” Arya professed, trying to get Naya to let down her guard. Naya pouted and shook her head and she started to walk away towards her home.

“Don’t mind her, she wouldn’t let you know to your face that she had fun tonight. It’s been a while since I’ve seen her smile so much. You should stop more often, Naya usually goes to the cooking classes every now again. I can tell you two get along really well. “Arya suggested as she winked as Link. Link watched as Arya caught up with Naya as they headed toward their homes. As the two walked away, Link couldn’t help but notice that Naya quickly turn her head to make eye contact with him for a second. Link felt his heart skip a beat; he wasn’t sure what the feeling meant but it did bring a small smile to his face.


	2. The Search

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link gets prepared for his mission to sneak into the Yiga hideout but stops by for last minute cooking lesson and bonds with his new friend. But after successfully inquiring the Thunder Helm, Link did not receive a warm welcome.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please enjoy this chapter. I usually like to post once or twice a week but I'm pretty ahead on writing this story so I decided to drop this chapter early. I'm loving the pacing of this story so much that I can't hold back posting each chapter after I finish.

Link wrapped up everything he needed for his mission and updated his Sheika outfit along with his warm doublet from the great plateau and cooked stealth and cold-resistant elixir. He heard intel that the Yiga clan hideout was near the mountains in the Gerudo Highland, where he needed to retrieve back the Thunder Helm that was stolen from the royal palace. This was the next stepping stone towards taming the Divine Beast Naboris.

The soft cold winds set shivers down Link back signaling nigh fall in the desert, he had everything ready, but he’d rather leave in the morning after a good night’s rest. He projected that this mission would take roughly 5 days and most of that time wouldn’t be spent sleeping. After conquering his first divine beast, Vah Rudania, Link learned the importance of taking care of his body. He could push himself through the elements all he wanted but going to such extremes weren’t good and after certain missions, he’d find himself sleeping for 1-2 days due to exhaustion. He wondered what his next steps would be for the night, it was too early for rest…. _“Maybe I should stop by the cooking class,”_ he pondered _“Naya might be there.”_

_Naya._ The name echoed through Link’s mind, even if it had only been several hours since they last saw each other, he still found her sneaking into his thoughts during the day. Subtle detail painted his mind, the guarded expression from her dark emerald eyes, the reflection of her dark umber skin under the lantern, and the elated smile that adorned her face after a successful meal. His decision was clear as he made his way through the town square, but it dawned on him that Naya might not be at the class. He felt discouraged for a bit but shrugged off the feeling. _“At least I could learn something new from Asha,”_ he reassured himself.

He walked through the doorway to a seemingly empty kitchen with no Ashai, the lanterns illuminated as he scanned the room. He noticed someone sitting comfortably reading a book in front of the dining table, their face covered and only their auburn braided hair showed at it draped over their exposed shoulder. The person slowly lowered to their book to examined who entered the room and a familiar pair of green eyes met his; it was Naya.

“Oh, Link,” was all she uttered as her soft melodious soothed his ears. It was the first time she ever spoke his name and the hero had to admit, it was just as beautiful as the first time he heard Zelda’s voice as he awoke from the shrine of resurrection. “I assuming you’re here for the cooking class, well Ashai had to quickly get something and should be back any minute now.” Her expression was neutral as she spoke.

Link nodded as he chose to stand near the stove as opposed to sitting down next to Naya to give her space. She didn’t seem to trust him and encroaching on her personal space would probably leave a bad taste in her mouth. A silent and awkward tension filled the room as both waited for the instructor, Naya didn’t continue reading the book and Link tried his best to not make much eye contact with her to not upset her. Link decided to spark up a quick conversation to lighten the air, he cleared his throat to catch her attention. Their eyes met again, and Link hoped she knew how to understand signing, but he’d try at least.

“Do you understand sign language?” Link slowly signed with his hands.

“ Ah, I learned when I was younger….” her expression softened as she answered “ I decided to brush up on my old lessons last night. But I’m still rusty.”

_“Did she start doing that because of me?”_ Link thought but decided not to dwell on it too much.

“Where’s Arya?”

“This morning she let me know she’d be busy all day. She had to run to the Kara Kara Bazaar to sell some items and run some errands.” She made herself comfortable by putting her book down and leaned forward as they spoke. “Sometimes we have to travel outside the town to make some extra income and purchase from other travelers. Some travel past the Bazaar.”

“Have you been outside the Bazaar?”

She shook her head, “No, I usually spend my time in the desert looking at all architecture, but I can’t go too far out due to the thunder from Vah Naboris.”

“Monsters aren’t a problem?”

“No, all Geurdo women learn how to fight at a young age to protect themselves. I made sure to keep up with my training since I enjoy venturing outside the walls. How about you? You seem to be familiar with weaponry, I see you carry a sword with you.”

“Yes, I’m a traveler so it’s best to always have a weapon with you. It’s dangerous especially with the recent blood moons.” Link wished he could tell her more, but it would jeopardize his identity and lead to extra trouble.

“Where do you travel from?” She slowly motioned for Link to have a seat if he wanted.

“Hateno but I’ve travel around Hyrule.” He wanted to have a seat but decided to keep his distance for now.

Ashai interrupted the conversation as she walked into her home, she was surprised to see that someone else had shown up to the class. “ Sorry to keep you waiting, I had to get some extra ingredients. Today we’ll be making a quick meal, I have to attend an event at The Noble Canteen.” 

Seemed that today’s recipe would be crepes, Ashai allowed the creation of two choices, a sweet wild berry or a savory meat version. After much discussion, well arguing, neither Link nor Naya could figure out which version they should make. Ashai let out a sigh. “I don’t have much time, but I’ll assign you each to make a version that you think the other would enjoy.”

Link was satisfied with the resolve but Naya’s wasn’t keen on the idea but respected Ashai and her time. After Ashai gave them a rundown of each recipe and some time cooking, two platted dishes sat on the table. Link made the sweet crepe while Naya made the savory version. Ashai examined the dishes, both students did a good job, but she did note that Link’s crepe was more appealing in its design and that Naya needed to work on her presentation. Naya examined the crepe that Link made for her, the presentation was beautiful and the way the wild berries were cut resembled small hearts and the cream in the middle was perfectly aligned.

Link admired his savory meat crepe; he didn’t know such a recipe existed. Even though the platting wasn’t the most attractive, the amount of time that Naya put into the meal meant more to him than the presentation. As they both took their first bite, it seemed like a faint line intertwined the both and a connection was built. Naya enjoyed the dish that Link made, she could only describe it as warm and sweet while Link would say her crepe was hearty and full-bodied. After they finished Ashai practically pushed them out of her house, as she locked up and made her way to the bar that called out her name. The two found themselves alone once more with not much to say, but this time the silence seemed to be more comforting.

“So, are you planning on leaving soon?” Naya questioned as her gaze met his cerulean eyes, the moonlight illuminated so brightly that it was as if she could see her own reflection. She felt her heart rate start to rise as she examined more of the person who stood in front of her. Their blonde hair seemed to enhance their features perfectly even with the face covering, Link circlet enhanced their eyes forcing Naya to focus more on their expressions.

“I’m planning on staying in the Gerudo village for a bit. But I will be leaving for a short period of time to pick up some supplies,” Link lied. Well, he was telling half of the truth. The supplies he needed were the Thunder Helm, which we would be giving back to Riju.

“Okay, well I really appreciate the time we’ve had.”

“You make it seem like we won’t see each other again.”

“We may not so I just wanted to let you know. Have a goodnight” were her final words as she walked away. Link found the statement to be strange, but it left the lingering through in his mind of what his friendship with Naya meant to him. Generally, on his missions, he would run across friends and even some women he found attractive, but he never found too much time to deepen his relationships more. He had a mission to fulfill and he was never sure where certain people fit in his quest and Naya was an even bigger anomaly. She didn’t bring much “help” to his mission, but he enjoyed her company. He didn’t let the thought dwell on him much as he laid in the bed of the inn. He had to infiltrate the Yiga hideout soon and his mind needed to be clear and ready.

Link finished everything he needed for Riju, the thunder helm was back to its rightful owners and they were now equipped to help fend off Vah Naboris. Link stood in front of Riju as she took off the thunder helm and informed him that the lookout tower was their next meeting place.

“So, how are you enjoying the town so far?” Riju questioned as she held the helm and adjusted her hair. The Gerudo Chieftain was young but held a great responsibility on her shoulders, Link understood her way more than she thought. Although Link was older in age, his lost memories almost put him at the same level as her, yet her maturity was greater than his. Link had a lot of respect for her even if her people saw her as a mere child, the hero knew that she was more than capable.

“It’s beautiful, I have enjoyed the cooking class.” Link admitted since Riju knew of his identity Link felt more comfortable talking.

“Ah yes, I’ve heard good think about Ashai’s classes. She also teaches a ‘Voe and Me’ class which is crucial to some of our people. Have you made any friends, or do you keep a low profile due to your identity?”

Link was taken aback by her questions but felt that he was in a safe environment. “ I’ve met several people and helped Ashai with her ‘Voe and Me’ class….” Link explained as he rubbed his head with a slight chuckle. “I’ve also met someone who could be a good friend.”

“ Ah, seems that you’ve been smitten by a Gerudo woman, ” Riju giggled. Link was caught off-guard but denied her statement with a head shake. “Well, just let me know when you are ready and I’ll meet you at the location. Also, your secret is safe with me, I don’t know much about romance at this age but I’m sure as the legendary hero you wouldn’t have much issues with women. Just make sure to lay low, wouldn’t want to kick you out of the town.

Those were their final exchange as Link stood in front of the town square once again. It was still early, and Link could use some food. He was tired of drinking elixirs during his mission and his stomach yearned from something more fulfilling. As he made his way through the local vendors the smell of delicious foods and delicacies danced around his nose and his mouth could almost water. He paid for a tender piece of Prime Meat and finished scarfing down his meal. As he perused around the town, he saw a familiar figure walk into an alley.

Link caught up with Naya as she seemed to scurry through the empty alley. He tapped her shoulder to catch her attention and she was taken aback.

“What do you want?” she questioned as she turned to face him, she seemed annoyed with the interaction.

“It’s been a while and I was just checking on you. Is everything okay?” he signed.

“Is everything okay? You just think you can pop in and out into someone’s life and think you know them?” She chastised as her voice rose. “You barely know me, yet you think I’d just divulge everything to you? It’s not like you’re some hero who just shows up to help people.”

Link was surprised by her response. Her words weighed heavily on him. She wasn’t wrong. How many countless times had he gone to villages and towns to meet with people to only disappear for a long periods of time. Yes, he was the hero and people understand his role in his quest, but Naya, she had no idea who he truly was. It was unfair to just pop in and pretend like they were more than just acquaintances.

His hurt, cerulean eyes were all that Naya could focus on. She knew she said too much. She nervously bit her lip, “I….I have some things to take care of. Don’t go looking for me.” These were her final words as she left the town into the desert.

Even if her words hurt the hero, he could only feel a sense of motivation. He wanted to be more than just a person who popped into Naya’s life to only disappear. Determination was always a part of his personality and this situation was no different than the others. Granted, he wasn’t going to follow her recklessly but decided to stop by Asahi’s class for some advice.

“Oh Link, long time no see. I don’t have any quest for you so I’m going to assume you need my help,” Ashai queried.

“It’s about Naya,” Link signed.

“Ah, I see. You two have gotten pretty close and I wasn’t sure of your relationship. Naya is a bit guarded and hard to get to know, but deep down she genuinely cares for those around her. She’s very helpful around the town and works very hard with Rotana, the archaeologist in town, to better understand Gerudo history. She dreams big and works hard to someday help the city flourish into something marvelous,” Ashai explained as she leaned against the front of the chalkboard in her classroom. “She recently had come to me about her missing friend Arya, whom you met in the Speed courting exercise. Apparently, she had gone missing roughly about 5 days ago and Naya has been spending her time searching for her to no avail. It’s not very common for women to go missing. Some get lost in the desert, others attacked by Yiga, and few sometimes leave with Voe who promise marriage. We tend to not let women leave the town, but trading and selling is something that can’t be helped.”

Ashai’s explanation helped Link understand more of Naya’s situation, not only was Arya missing but at the time Link himself was on a mission and Naya had no one else to relay on but herself. It was like when Link woke up in the shrine of resurrection to an extent, everything seemed so confusing he didn’t know where to start. Zelda’s voice was the only that that guided him but even then it wasn’t enough, the old man also helped him train but at the time the world was so unfamiliar to him and he felt so alone and small.

The desert was treacherous not only for the heat but also for the potential sandstorms and monsters. Lizalfos and Moldugas were things that Link has faced or only heard through rumors around the city. His Desert Voe outfit was the only outfit, besides elixirs, that could keep him cool in this environment. It was high-risk for his identity to be exposed, but at this point, it did not matter the Hero. His quest was something for him to bear only but keeping secrets for the sake of his quest was selfish.

As Link ran through the scorching desert, he noticed a pack of Lizalfos surrounding a person not too far from him. He sprints to the direction to find the 4 Lizalfos surrounding Naya. She was doing a good job holding them back with her shield and spear but there were too many of them. “NAYA!” He shouted as one Lizalfo noticed Link and went to attack. The Hero was able to defeat one of the monsters with ease. Naya herself was able to take one down as well. There were only two left, and each warrior took them on their own. The Silver Lizalfo was more challenging than their counterparts and Link had a bit of trouble taking down the monster, but he had weakened it so that his next flurry strike would take it down.

“Move!” was the only sound that Link heard as he quick-jumped to his right. By that point, he felt something ominous heading his way. It was a spear that flew past him, hitting the Lizalfo straight in its skull, killing it. Link was surprised by the attack, but appreciated the help. Naya went to pick up her weapon and collect some tails from the enemy.

“Thank you for the help,” she acknowledged, looking at the Voe who aided her. “But how did you know my name?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First note, Savory meat crepe does not exist in the game but I believe it should.  
> 2nd: Naya was a bit harsh to Link but hey, I love some angst and tension.  
> 3rd: A mild cliff hanger, will Link reveal his true identity to Naya? Will she accept him? Find out in the next episode of Desert rose. 
> 
> Also, I love any feedback, comments or kudos as they probably will give me more motivation( I'm a slut for feedback). I love writing this story so much, I think I prefer a continued story than writing prompts/shorter stories.


	3. Forgiveness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Does Link reveal his true identity? Will Naya accept his help?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was one of my favorite chapters and it's in Naya's POV, so we get to understand more of her thought process.

“How do you know my name?” Naya asked as she examined the voe in front of her. He wore a Gerudo outfit that she’s never seen before, that was tailored for voe, which was unusual as only women were allowed in the town... His gold armored boots jeweled with sapphires wrapped tightly around his calves down to his feet, his loose red pants hung low as it was held up by a gold belt with sapphire etchings and just like any other Gerudo outfit, it left just enough skin for the imagination. The voe was shirtless and Naya couldn’t help but admire his toned muscles, starting from his exposed right arm down to the visible abs of his stomach. Naya caught herself admiring for too long and decided to inspect his face, his blond hair held up by the decorative band seemed familiar but when she met his eyes, she knew.

“ Link?” she uttered. _There was no way that this voe was Link. Link was a woman, right? How else would they get into the town? Did they sneak in? Were they a pervert?_

Link was tense but knew that he had to let Naya know everything and not because it would mediate the current issues, but the fact that he wanted their acquaintanceship to grow. The hero spoke the most he’s ever done since he woke up from his deep slumber. He explained how he failed 100 years ago, his long slumber and awakening, Zelda, the Sheikah Slate, his destiny and everything else. He finally ended his current mission of helping Va Naboris with the help of Riju.

“I heard about Arya and I came to help you. I didn’t mean to deceive you,” He confessed as he looked into her dark green eyes, not breaking eye contact, he wanted to bare everything he could to Naya. Link knew he wasn’t very good at explaining or talking but he knew that his eyes and body language spoke more to Naya than his words. “I understand if you want nothing to do with me after this, but I want to help you find your... our friend.”

Naya listened to every word, she didn’t know where to start or what to process. The Champion of Hyrule is alive, he’s come back to help defeat Ganon and save the world but here he stood offering his time to help find her friend. It was a lot for her to unpack but she didn’t really have much time to ask questions, every moment wasted could be used to find Arya. Naya chose to trust the hero as opposed to fighting him.

“Fine, but only because I need to find Arya,” She admitted, she was reluctant to accept him but the more help the better, she hadn’t made much progress in her search the past 4 days. “I’ll also keep your secret as you have a large mission to complete.”

Link nodded happily with a grin at Naya, the smile was genuine, and she felt that it was something rare for the hero. She had to confess it was a handsome smile. A bit contagious but she’d never admit it to Link nor anyone who questioned her. Naya explained where her search has led her, “I’ve gone to the Bazaar once and got nothing. I asked around town but heard that they haven’t seen her since she went to the Bazaar. I’ve been exploring the desert since to see if she may have gotten lost during a sandstorm.”

As they spent the day treading through the desert, they came across many monsters along their way. To Naya’s surprise, she and Link fought well together. With her long rang spear and his short-range sword, they were able to match each other’s fighting style to support any weakness they may face. Granted Link surpassed her being a champion, Naya was still able to keep up with him where he lacked. She was amazed by his fury; it was as if he could predict the enemy's next attack and find any opening strike. She marveled at his strength but always made sure to focus back on their mission.

As the sun started to set, Naya decided that it would be best to go back into town. The chilling wind starts to pick up as the temperature of the desert starts to drop. It wasn’t a bother for Naya as she was used to the climate, but she did notice Link shivering a bit.

“Here, have some of this,” She offered as she handed him a candied hot pepper. It was something that some Gerudo used to stay warm during short travels at night. “ It’s spicy so it’ll warm you up.”

Link took the peppers and thanked her with a nod. The pepper helped them both and soon they stood near the outside walls of the town. “Are you going to change?” Naya asked as Link answered with a nod. “ I’ll wait for you.” Naya waited near the alley of the town as Link emerged back in his vai outfit.

“Do you have any other quests you need to do tonight?” Link answered with a simple shake of his head. “ Why don’t you come stop by my house for a meal.”

Link was surprised by the offer but didn’t want Naya to push herself into accepting him so quickly. He denied the request even though he really wanted to be in her company while enjoying a nice homemade meal. Naya frowned and crossing her arms. She was annoyed and didn’t seem to understand why her offer was declined.

“It’s not very nice to decline an offer from someone who is looking to apologize,” Naya uttered. “But if you prefer a verbal one, then I can do that.”

“ Ah,” was the sound that came out of Link’s mouth. “ No, I’d love to.” He quickly signed. Naya let out a sigh of relief, she preferred cooking a meal versus verbalizing an apology, as a meal seemed more genuine in her eyes.

Naya unlocked the door to her home, she entered and lit lanterns as the hero followed behind. Her home was warm and cozy, she seemed to have an endless number of books on her walls along with a desk that had papers, books, and sketches scattered around neatly so that Naya knew where everything was. She had two beds in her home that were separated by a wall with no door, there was a kitchen area for cooking and a dining table with 4 chairs in the open concept floor plan. Rugs and textures adorned the space on the floors and walls, and several pillows fluffs scattered around for sitting along with some chairs as well. The only room that had a door separating everything was the bathroom. The beauty of Gerudo homes was that everything was made of rocks and clay that were hollowed out to create little details on the wall but also to create small compartments for organization.

“Have a seat, I’ll warm up some water for the bath.” She announced as she filled a kettle with water to boil. She got out some ingredients to create the prime meat curry recipe, she thanked the great heroines for the fact that the Gorons in the city had the spice for the recipe. The prime meat was stored in her fridge, which had a large block of ice from the ice house, to keep all ingredients cool for the day.

“Let me help you,” Link offered as he stood next to her. She wasn’t surprised by his help, it seemed like the hero was prone to helping others or maybe it was just his love of food. She let out a slight chuckle at the thought, maybe Link wasn’t that bad. She accepted the offer, Link helped chop up some vegetables for boiling as Naya worked on the meat. They prepped in silence, it seemed to be their preferred method of cooking. The sound of the kettle interrupted their silence and Naya removed from the stove and brought over to the bathroom as she filled the tub with cold water then added the boiling water to warm it up.

“The bath is ready for you,” she announced as she came back to refill the kettle for her bath. “ Do you need to borrow any clothes? I may have some that may fit you.”

“You’ve done more than enough, I have some extra clothes.” Link declined. Naya examined him, it seemed that the hero packed light aside from his Slate, his shield, bow, arrows, and sword. She wasn’t sure where he had other clothes. “No need to be shy. I promise it won’t be a problem.” She reassured him.

“ It might not look like it, but I have extra clothes with me. It’s in my Shekiah slate.”

Naya looked at him with a confused expression, she didn’t understand what his ancient technology was capable of but accepted his answer. When she heard the door close, Naya gathered some extra clothing just in case, then she proceeded to finish making dinner. The meat was fully cooked and she added water to boil the vegetables. She smashed the Goron spice to mix with other herbs to make a delicious roux for the curry. She pulled out her secret ingredient, a delicious red apple, she peeled the skin and grated the insides. She tested the vegetables, they were soft meaning it was ready for the apples and roux. The aromatic smells start to fill in the house as Naya preps the rice to cook.

She heard the door open and turned to see Link, he was clean and he did actually had a different outfit, it was similar to his other vai outfit but in a different color. His hair was messy, down and still a bit wet, the water beaded down his face. The hero was indeed handsome, if any Gerudo vai were to find out his true identity there would be an uproar in the city. _“Naya, I can’t believe you invited a voe into your home. What were you thinking?”_ she thought.

“Dinner just needs to stew for a bit longer. Can you keep an eye on it for me?”

Naya slipped into the tub as the warm water hit her skin, it felt nice and relaxing. Her mind relaxed as her muscles loosened, today was a rough day with all the fighting and treading the desert. She couldn’t help but wonder about Arya, she hoped that her friend was fine. Maybe she decided to venture out to the stables to find more vendors, Arya was smart and knew how to fight but with the increase of monsters….. Naya tried not to let her mind wander on the negative thoughts. The aromatic smells from the curry trailed into the bathroom and danced around her nose. Outside the door was Hyrule's champion who sat in her kitchen waiting for her, a voe whom she barely knew but somehow trusted and befriended her. How does she fit in his adventures?

She recalled how Arya used to ask her if she ever wanted a prince to come down and sweep her away. She never wanted that but somehow she found herself in the situation, granted Link wasn’t trying to sweep her away but it almost felt that way. Naya never cared for romance, well at least not from a voe, her main focus was always on her dream. Being an Architect was what she always wanted to do but she knew her knowledge was limited within the city walls.

Naya finished her bath and tried her best to dry her long hair, as she stepped out of the room in her pajamas. Just like all Gerudo outfits, the mint short sleeve shirt and knee-length pants were made of silk and allowed for breathability. Even though it was cold at night, they slept with heavy blankets to sleep. Naya was surprised when she saw the plated food on the table.

“You didn’t have to get the food ready. I wanted to serve the food,” She pouted.

Link was still star-struck by Naya’s appearance, her beautiful hair was down allowing for her long bangs to frame her face giving her a more mature look. All her make-up was removed and she was just as beautiful as the first time Link saw her in class. Her dewy skin shined as the light of the lantern reflected on her skin, she looked soft and velvety and it seemed to call out to the hero.

“Oh, I just thought it would be nice to have everything ready after a nice bath,” He said breaking his trance.

He was right, she was starving and she knew she wasn’t the best at platting compared to Link. They sat down and marveled at the delicious meal, the Prime Meat Curry smelled divine and the presentation was immaculate. The first bite melted in their mouths, the flavors and the textures were amazing. Their faces lit up with delight and soon Link couldn’t help but scarf down the food. It was silent between them but it was comforting and not tense as past ones.

“ I’m sorry,” Naya spoke as she broke the silence, “ I didn’t mean to snap at you. I was frustrated and….”

“ No, I understand. I can only imagine what you were going through. Arya was missing and I was gone as well.” Link empathized.

Naya nodded and as a small smile appeared, “ Thank you for the help. I know you have a lot of other things to do.”

“I’m always here for you.” He confessed as he finished his meal.

Naya felt her cheeks warm-up, she hadn’t heard those words in a long time. It made her heart race and her body tense, yet she felt at ease and comfortable. It wasn’t a new feeling but it's been a while. A crush? No, it couldn’t be. It was just a budding friendship between the two.

Naya finished her meal, and Link helped her with the dishes. They finished their meal with some warm tea. Naya put her cup down, “ We’ve scoured most of the desert. I don’t know where to go from here.” Naya confessed, she felt her eyes start to fill and tears would form soon.

“We can try the Bazaar one last time. I have a feeling she may be there,” Link reassured Naya. Link’s words were the only thing that kept Naya’s spirit up, they bid each other farewell and prepared for the next day.

* * *

Naya and Link met outside the gates of the town, Link was already in his voe outfit ready to brace the heat. The trip from the town to the Kar Kar Bazaar was short but that didn’t stop the Lizalofs from attacking them. They both were used to the combat that they moved in sync when it came to their enemies' downfall. As they entered the bazaar, Link and Naya split to cover more ground. Naya asked around the Gerudo vendors, most hadn’t seen Arya. As she walked through the bazaar, she felt someone grab her wrist.

“Excuse me, I couldn’t help but notice your beauty, “ The man complimented. “ A woman as beautiful as you must be looking for a husband.”

Naya was disgusted, there was nothing she hated more than the voes in the Bazaar that spent their time trying to pick up Gerudo vai for marriage. She faced the man and tried to pull her hand from his clutch, but he held tighter to her wrist.

“No need to play hard to get. I can assure you that I am the best suitor for you.” He continued his speech. Naya felt her body start to boil with rage. _Who does this voe think he is?_ Naya was ready to give him a mouthful and probably a fistful at that. Before she could speak, she saw another hand grab the man's arm, it was Link. She felt her wrist free from his grip, as she looked to see Link facing the man. She couldn’t see his facial expression but the traveler was afraid.

“Hey man, I didn’t mean to cause any trouble. If I knew she was yours, I would have left her alone.” He pleaded as Link squeezed his arm.

“She doesn’t belong to anyone.” He chastised as he let go of his arm. His voice was calm, low yet commanding. The traveler left and Link faced Naya with a concerned face, and she responded with a slight smile. “I could’ve taken him.”

Link was happy that she was okay and he could d-escalate the situation before a fight broke out but he also bore good news. “ I think I found Ayra. The inn owner said that she came the other night and was staying there.”

Naya stood near the entrance of the Inn, she was worried. _What was she going to say? Why did Arya leave? Did she do something to her?_ Naya felt a hand on her shoulder as she met with a pair of warm cerulean eyes, Link reassured her with just a smile and a nod. He thought it was best to wait outside while Naya spoke to Arya. Naya waited in the lobby seeing if she could see Arya, she looked around and in the corner of her shoulder, she saw a familiar red bun.

“ Arya,” she exclaimed as she walked over to her friend. The Gerudo vai turned around and her face lit up. Arya and Naya embraced each other, Naya’s emerald eyes started to water as she held onto her best friend. “ Where have you been? Why didn’t you let me know? I’ve been searching everywhere? I thought I lost you.” Naya’s voice cracked as she couldn’t stop the tears from flowing.

Arya looked into her friend’s eyes and helped her wipe the tears away with her thumbs as she held her face. “ I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to hurt you,” She apologized. “ I went to the Bazaar and I ran into a voe who was interested in me and we hit it off. He promised me marriage but I decided it was best to get familiar with each other. I’ve been staying with him at the nearby stables. I guess I lost track of the days and forgot to reach out.”

Naya felt her heartbreak, she couldn’t believe that she had her worries about Arya and she ran off with a voe. Naya wanted to scold Arya for her behavior. How dare she have her worry when monsters and sandstorms are plaguing the desert. Yet, the genuine smile on Arya’s face melted away her anger, at the moment all that mattered was that she was okay. I mean was Naya even surprised, she’s known Arya for years and it wouldn’t be the first time she’s run off with a voe for fun. Forgiveness and acceptance were key in these situations. It reminded her of Link, where would she have been if she didn’t accept his apology? She might have not found Arya and sometimes just accepting people's mistakes and forgiveness was a growing pain as you got older.

Naya bonked Arya on the forehead, as Arya let out a small yelp and the two couldn’t help but laugh. “ So, what was your answer to the voe?” Naya queried.

“ I said yes to his proposal. I’m going back to the town later to pack up my stuff. Will you help me?”

It was bittersweet for Naya but she knew this day would come sooner than later, Arya dreamed of her prince charming and it seemed that he'd come for her. “ Congratulations, I’d love to help you.” They embraced again but harder, they held each other knowing of their bittersweet ending.

“ You can always come visit me and you know I’ll stop by the village when I can.”

* * *

Naya explained the situation to Link as they headed back to her home. Link was surprised to hear about the whole conversation, but he was mostly worried about Naya. Even though she spoke about how happy she was for her friend, her eyes were still red from the tears and her voice still heartbroken.

“I guess this side quest is finished then. You should head back to Riju to help with Van Naboris,” She announced as she searched for an old jewelry box. “ Ah, here it is.”

Naya pulled out a gold bracelet with a topaz gem embed, she took Link’s hand and clasped it around his wrist. “ This is electric resistant, so it should help when you’re going up against the beast.”

Link admired the bracelet and found his eyes trailing back to Naya’s, just as he worried for her, it seemed she felt the same way. All the people he met throughout his adventures seemed to all harbor the same ailment, but it felt different when it came to her emerald eyes. They called for more stability and he wasn’t sure if he could promise that.

He thanked her with a nod, “ I promise to come back,” he reassured. Those words didn’t seem enough for him, he wanted to say more… do more. Yes, he wanted to reach out to her and soothe all her worries, her pain, and anything else that she’d allow. But he didn’t know if they were there yet and his words were all he had. A soft nod, a smile, and the bracelet were the only responses she gave him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had so much fun writing and rereading this story. We're getting a bit more romance reach I'm happy cause I love some fluff but I do love a slow burn.


	4. Harmonious

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link takes on Van Naboris with the help of Riju and a nice keepsake from Naya. Link can’t help but think about how Naya fits in his quest.

Link marveled at Van Naboris as they closed in on the divine beast, it was larger than he had imagined. The beast commended the whole desert with its height alone, it towered over the two like the mountains that surrounded the outskirts of the desert. Naboris reflected a foregin animal, as it’s four hooves stomped through the sand, it seemed that the beast danced without sinking. It was far different from Van Rudania on Death Mountain and Link didn’t know what to expect when he entered the beast, but he was ready for anything that would come his way.

Riju and the hero knew what to do in order to get him inside, it’s hooves were their weak point and with a shot of his bomb arrows the beast would fall. If only it was that simple, Van Naboris was protective since it’s reawakened and its lightning attack was enough to injure if not kill anyone in its path. But with the help of the Thunder Helm that Riju wore, a protective shield would form. Even though Riju chuckled at Link’s outfit, mostly the fish shaped hat, his rubber armor along with Naya’s Topaz bracelet was enough to boost his electrical resistance just in case he strayed from the chieftain.

Van Naboris was not welcoming when the two entered its space but after several attempts, the beast went down and Link managed to enter before it stood up and continued to stride through the desert. Just like the previous divine beast, the inside was heavily protected by guardians and malice that pooled through all the rooms. Getting the map and hearing the melodious voice of Urbosa propelled the hero on his mission. The voice seemed to echo in his ears, it brought a familiar warm feeling, he knew of his friendship with the champion but hearing their voices awoke nostalgia. Now conquering the beast took time, locating all terminals and solving each piece was never easy for the hero. Each beast has their own personality and layout and completing each took days. 

During his rest, Link found himself in front of the campfire examining the bracelet he was given. It aided him during his mission but it reminded him of the Gerudo vai that waited for his return.  _ Naya.  _ What was she to the hero? What will happen to their new found friendship after this mission? Two divine beasts and Ganon remained for the hero, could she join? Would she want to? 

Three days of forging through the beast and the fight with Thunderblight Ganon was now behind the hero. Urbosa was freed from the malice and she gifted Link her ability to command lighting. Her words still echoed in his mind, the memories that came with the champions brought him closer to Zelda and provided him more insight of who he used to be. After these conquests, Link always found his mind clouded,not only was his former self different than he imagined but he never had a place or person to go back to after these times. Yes, there was Impa to get guidance, but that felt more like an obligation. But this was different, there was someone.

The door opened allowing for the warm orange hue to luminate the outside and the alluring fragrance of food cradled his sense of smell. The warmth from inside called out to him but her eyes claimed him more. Before she could react, the hero pulled her into his embrace. He was tired, hungry and vulnerable. The days of isolation in the beast always took a toll on his mental state and it took time to recover but the embrace reminded him what those missions were for. It was to create peace not only for the Hryule but for the hero. A place where he could unwind and grow. Her arms wrapped around him as she accepted the contact, it felt right. Tender, stable and strong were the words that lingered in their minds. 

Link collapsed on the chair after the welcoming embrace, Naya served him some warm leftovers from dinner. She’d never tell Link that since he left she was making extra food for when he would come back. She wished the meal was more special but Link didn’t care. Not only was he starving, Naya’s food always tasted good even if it was meat skewers and sauteed mushrooms. Link not only finished his plate but the extra food that Naya left out for him. 

“ You can spend the night in the guest bed,” She explained as she finished prepping the warm bath for the hero. “ You seemed too tired to go to the inn.” 

The fatigued hero nodded, his mind nor Naya would allow him to decline the offer. A nice warm bath and the meal was all the hero needed. He barely was able to dress after the bath, he put on his champion tunic and trousers before crashing into the soft bed that Naya laid out for him. 

“Get plenty of rest, Link,” were the final words the hero heard before drifting off into slumber. The euphonic way she uttered his name resonated throughout his mind and found itself in his dreams.

Link awoke to an empty house and an unfamiliar surrounding,  _ Oh yeah I slept in Naya’s home.  _ The hero prepared himself for the day, as he examined the dining table where he saw a note and key with his name. Seemed that Naya went out for the day to meet with Rotan and she’d be back soon. Link ate some fruit and bread that was left out for him, as he decided to start his day.

“ So it seems you were successful at taming Va Naboris.” Riju thanked, as she sat on the large royal chair. “ My people and I thank you for this. Is there anything else you want?”

Link eyed the Thunder Helm, he knew it was an important artifact to the Guerdo people but he would need it on his quest. “ The Thunder Helm? I can’t give it to you but you can borrow it.” Riju considered. “ But you need to prove to the town people that you deserve it. If you are able to help the Gerudo people, then I will give you what you desire.” 

Of course the hero accepted the side quest, there was no way he could turn down a challenge. As Link stood outside the palace archway, he could pinpoint the long hair vai from a mile away, she was walking back to her home. Link caught up to her, even though he saw her the night before, he was way too tired to remember much. It was nice to see his friend again, this time he took more notice of her appearance. Naya was only an inch or two shorter than him, which seemed shorter than most Gerudo women. Link wasn’t sure if she was on the shorter end of the spectrum or maybe they went through a second growth spurt. Her body…. Link did his best not to stare or focus too much on those features. If one were to ask the hero, he’d admit that she had an amazing body and that she kept up well with her training based on her toned muscles.

“It’s not nice to stare,” Naya huffed as she broke his thoughts. “ but it looks like you’re feeling better.” 

Link chuckled and nodded, and explained Riju’s request. “ Hm, well I can help you with those, I’ve heard about some problems when you were in the divine beast.” 

“ Malena’s husband has been very sick and she’s asked for the soldiers to help her get Moldgua guts.But that’s a death wish. No one has gone against a Moldgua since Urbosa and she fought the King.” 

“ That’s not a problem, we can take one down.” Link signed with a grin. Naya chuckled then let out a sigh.

“I’d call you crazy but surprisingly, I trust you. I’ve also heard from the royal guard that Barta has gone missing in the desert. We’ll need a hearty durian if we find her, because it’ll give her the energy to get to the village.” 

“ Good, we’ll take the Moldgua first and then find Barta.” 

The sunlight beat down on Link's tanned skin as he stood in the middle of the desert, soon a giant sand formation made its way toward him, not too far from him Naya stood on a tall rock formation waiting for his signal. Link held the light blue bomb over his head, as the sand figure got close, he dropped the bomb and ran closer to where Naya was. He stood near the bottom of the rock as the giant monster surfaced from the sand flying higher than they both could imagine and eating the bomb. Link detonated the bomb and a large explosion came from the inside of the Moldgua as the monster fell down on the ground.

Naya and Link decided it was the best time to attack the beast, with both of their weapons. After their fury attack, the Moldgua started to awaken by shaking its body. 

“ Watch out!” Link warned Naya. 

The Moldgua swiped its tail at the two, Link was able to dodge but Naya was hit but the attack. Fortunately, Naya was able to block with her shield but the attack pushed her against the rock. Link worried but saw her stand up and she nodded at him as she wiped the sand off her outfit. The second attack went a lot smoother, Naya was able to provide the final blow causing the Moldgua to disappear into a purple haze and leaving behind some items, including it’s guts. Link beamed at Naya’s strength, he admired her quick wittedness and confidence. He was delighted that Naya put her trust in him, even though his idea seemed far-fetched, she understood and even offered her own strategy. It was one of the few times where someone really believed Link the first time around, it was a new experience and he revelled in it within his mind. 

“ I can't believe we just beat a Molduga!” Naya beamed with a grin on her face. “ I never imagined I could do something like this.” She jumped with joy as she put her hands out in front of Link, the hero smiled as he high-fived her. “ It seems we have everything we need to help Malena,” Link always enjoyed the time when she let her emotions out, even as their relationship grew, Naya still held her feelings to herself. Only when she was overjoyed did she let her walls down and show Link more of her softer side. He was patient with her and accepted what she was comfortable with.

They both jumped back onto their shield, as their seals pulled them through the desert. It was their fast mode of transportation as the sand was hard to run through, Link checked his map to see if there were anomalies, he noticed the Leviathan Bones and decided it would be their next location to find Barta. As they got closer to their destination, Link could hear the noise from his slate letting him know of a shrine nearby. 

“ Do you hear that?” Naya questioned as she held onto the reign of the rope that held her sand seal. 

“ You can hear it? It’s my slate letting me know there is a shrine nearby,” The hero explained. 

Naya didn’t understand what he meant by that but took his words for it, as they grew closer they both examined the enormous bones that were cementated into the sand. Naya noticed a figure leaning close against the ribs of the carcass bones.

“ There she is, “ Naya cheered as they got closer. 

Link was able to provide Barta the heart Durian and she made her way back to the town. Link noticed Naya examining the markings on the shrine, her hands trailed on the ancient text as she held a somber expression. Link wanted to prey more into her thoughts but chose to activate the shrine, as she circled the shrine.

“ So these are part of your quest then?” She questioned as their eyes met. “ What do you do in these shrines?”

“ They test my strength and knowledge”

“ What about that over there?” Naya pointed at a large bud. 

It was the fairy fountain that Link was familiar with, he’d found one in the Kakoriko village and knew what it was entailed. 

“ It helps me level up my armor and outfits,” He explained. Naya did her best to understand but there was so much more to Link than she expected. 

“ Do you want to handle these now?” 

He shook his head, “ No, the shrine takes time and I wouldn’t want you exposed to the heat for so long.” 

They made their way back to the town, and Link decided to visit Riju to give status on the quest. Naya decided not to join but made her way back home to start on making an early dinner for the two. 

“ I’ve heard of your adventures, it seems that you’ve helped my people.” She explained. “ But it seems like you’ve had some help, was it your crush?” 

Link’s face turned red, Naya was only a friend or at least that’s what he told himself. “ She’s a good friend is all.” he muttered. 

“ Well you two have brought happiness to my people. I will hand you the Thunder Helm but make sure to return it, when you are done.” Riju instructed. “ There will be a festival tomorrow, if you are still in town it would be best to join. 

With the Thunder Helm in his possession, the hero found himself in front of the familiar door. He couldn’t believe he had the key that allowed him to enter, it almost seems too good to be true. As the aroma called him inside, Link contemplated if this was the future he wanted. To live in his home back in Hateno with someone inside, a wife maybe, who would cook, take care of him and love him.  _ Stability… that’s what it’s called.  _ He shook his head, it wasn’t the time to wonder about such thoughts, he had a bigger mission and he could wonder about his future once Ganon was defeated. 

As he entered, he noticed a trail of water on the floor and followed into Naya’s room. He couldn’t believe what he saw, Naya stood in nothing but a towel. Her long red hair dripped on the floor, her exposed skin caught his attention, granted he was used to the exposed skin due to the Gerudo outfit, but in this situation was different. Her long legs allured his eyes as he trailed up from her calves to her thick thighs. Even in a towel her curves hugged the cloth, and Link felt that he could trace every part of her body but the hero quickly turned around before his actions got the best of him. 

“ I didn’t expect you to be back so early,” Naya explained calmly. “ There’s boiling water in the kettle for your bath.”

Link was surprised, he expected Naya to be more angry at him for walking in on her, but she handled the situation calmly. He followed her instructions, and went for his bath. Link flung his head back as he enjoyed the warm water, his time spent at Naya’s house seemed to be a goddess sent to the hero. These warm baths and nice meals were few and far inbetween during his travels. Tomorrow would be his last day in Gerudo town and he’d have to continue his quest, Zora domain and Ruta village were the last two destinations for the Divine beast.

_ “ Naya. What will happen to her when I’m gone?” _ He questioned himself.  _ “ Technically, she’d be fine without me…..but will I be fine without her? I mean physically, yes, it’s my quest and I will survive without her. But do I want it to be that way? Would it be too selfish of me to ask her to join? Not only am i taking her from her home but also this destiny is mine to bear alone.”  _

The hero made his way back to the kitchen, still clouded by his thoughts. He sat down to eat the dinner that Naya set for them. She was dressed in her usual night time outfit and her hair was still down. 

“ I forgot I gave you a key. I should be more careful after my baths.” She spoke, breaking the silence. Link shook his head, “ It’s your home, I should have announced myself.”

They finished dinner in silence, they didn’t have much to say as their minds were packed about their future. Link helped wash the dishes, but set himself up to leave as he had some shrines to finish up. “ I’ll be out for a while, don’t wait up for me.” He announced. 

“Be careful,Link” were her final words and the hero took those words to heart as he fought his way through the shrines. As he solved the puzzles, the sounds of the bracelets always brought him back to Naya’s warmth. 

As he entered the home after his long quest, it was the early morning and he saw the warm hues from the lantern emitting from Nayas room.  _ “Was she awake?” _ The hero carefully entered the room, to find the Gerudo vai asleep on her desk. She was studying and sketching architectural models , Link couldn’t help but smile at the image.  _ “I told her not to wait up.”  _ She looked beautiful as she slept, Link took the opportunity to help her onto the bed. He gently picked her up, making sure not to wake up and place her down her bed. 

Link was the first to wake up and worked on getting breakfast ready for the two of them. Vegetable omelette was on the menu, Link chuckled as the recipe was the first recipe that Naya made with him. She was stubborn about accepting his help, he remembered how soft her hand was when he helped her form the meal. Seems like food was the driver that brought them together. 

“ Did you put me in my bed last night?” A familiar voice asked. Naya woke up later than her usual schedule, her hair was messy from the well needed rest. She refused to look into Links eyes, she was flustered. 

“ Yes, you fell asleep on the desk.” 

“ W-was I heavy?” 

Link was caught off guard by the question, he assumed she would be more angry but was she self-conscious? Link didn’t pay too much attention to her weight, she wasn’t light nor was she heavy. 

“ Not at all, I’ve lifted boulders twice as much as my own weight. Picking you up was nothing.” He answered honestly. 

Naya was always confident in her body, living in Gerudo there wasn’t much comparison when it came to the vai in the town. Gerudo vai were nice and always lifted each other up and never pitted themselves against each other. But when it came to the hero, Naya was sure that he was more familiar with Hylian women who were smaller and more delicate than her. She felt silly comparing herself to others, she’d never done it before but it was different with Link. She wasn’t sure what he thought of her.

“ I’m going to do my daily training, would you like to join?” She offered.

The clang of metal echoed throughout the training ground, as Naya used her shield to block Link’s attack. She pushed her shield forward pushing the hero back as she held her scimitar to attack, Link noticed and used his sword to block the attack. Naya pushed her scimitar up cause Link’s arm to move up with his sword in hand, Naya planned for him to lose his footing but the hero managed to backflip in order to block her next attack. Sweat beaded down their forehead, not only did the two run several laps around walls of the town, they also did several exercises before participating in their 3rd sparring match. Naya almost beat Link in the past two battles but he always seemed to win each time. 

Some Gerudo soldiers watched the sparing and admired the tenacity of their Gerudo companion. Naya always participated in their early training even after she gave up being a soldier several years ago. Link and Naya seemed to dance as they fought each other, Link was always one step ahead of her but Naya always seemed to catch him off guard with several of her attacks. Link might have had the courage and strength of a warrior, Naya had the strategy and determination of a strategist who refused to lose. Naya knew well that Link knew her every moment, she’d seen him fight many monsters alongside her, he had very few weaknesses but that didn’t stop her from testing all his abilities. 

As she made her attempt at a final blow, Linked blocked her attack with his sword once again, Naya tried the same attack pushing her weapon up. This time, she managed to knock Link’s weapon from his hand but the hero managed to grab her waist with his other hand, twisting it behind her back causing her back to be pressed against his chest. The tension was sensual,their bodies drenched with sweat, Naya could feel Link’s heavy panting down her neck. Link felt her skin pressed against his, it was velvety just as when he embraced her, he could smell the ambrosial musk emitting from her body. If he moved his head closer, he could almost taste her skin against his lips. 

He quickly let her go as his face started to turn a bright red, thankfully he could blame the look on the heat. Naya could barely look at the hero, not only had he won against her, he also caused a flurry of emotions to race through her body. Neither one could look at each other on their way back home, both would blame their disposition on the weather and nothing else. They prepped for the festival that would take place in the town square

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay here are some thoughts I have on Gerudo women.   
> Height range: 6’1- 7 Feet Average height 6’5.  
>  Naya’s current height is 5’7 while Link is 5’8, Arya is about 5’9. Yes, Naya is short for her height but most Gerduo go through a 2nd growth spurt around their 20s. So Naya will become taller as she grows older. 
> 
> According to the game there was a Hylian vai studying Gerudo culture and claimed that average weight was around 20 melons. If a melon is about 10 pounds they’d be around 200 pounds or more which makes sense. 
> 
> Walking in after the shower scene, Naya is confident in her body and sometimes forgets that Link’s a voe especially in his outfit. She wasn’t mad because it wasn’t his fault.


	5. Confidant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link & Naya celebrate the festival in Gerudo.

Link set the chairs down as he finished helping the vendors set up for the festival, somehow he got saddled with helping after Ashai asked. After their sparring match, Link finished getting ready first and decided to walk through town, part of this was to give Naya privacy but mostly, the hero couldn’t hold back his urges around the vai. Link watched as the festival started, music played as everyone started to gather around the town square. The hero joined Riju as she stood in front of the palace entrance, with Buliara on her side as always. 

“ You were able to make it to the festival, I’m glad. Without you, we wouldn’t have so many new vendors and peace in the town.” Riju thanked Link again. He nodded appreciating her words, but his attention was focused on the crowd as he searched for his...friend? Yeah, that’s all they were….good friends. 

“ Looking for someone?’” Riju teased. “ Is she the one that helped you? I’d love to meet her to give thanks.” 

The Gerudo bloodline was strong not only were most of the women similar in appearance with their signature reddish hair, greenish eyes, tall and muscular they also only gave birth to girls. With all that, Link could still spot Naya in a crowd, his familiarity with her and her features were something that he could almost sketch on paper. He spotted her and waved to call her over. 

“ Interesting, you’ve gotten familiar with Naya.” Riju noted. 

“ You know her?” Link queried.

“ Of course, I know all my people. But Naya and I are closer than one would think. She is my cousin by blood. If you were to trace back our lineage, Urbosa would be our great aunt,” She explained. Link was surprised to hear this, but then again Naya never opened up about her past. “ Urbsoa had two sisters including a twin, who gave birth to Naya’s mother. The younger sister gave birth to my mother. Technically, Naya should be chieftain but her mother's final request was to let Naya live her life the way she wanted. I don’t remember much of her mother but from my mother’s stories, she was a strong warrior who cared for the village but sadly lost her life after successfully rescuing many Gerudo and Sheikah captured by the Yiga.”

Link took in every word that Riju said, he couldn’t imagine what Naya has gone through but then again he’d experienced the same. Failing 100 years ago caused the fall of Hyrule, what became of his family? Since they lived in Hateno, which was protected by the fort, one would assume his mother survived the attack, but what of his father? 

As Naya drew closer to the palace entrance, the hero couldn’t help but admire her appearance. She was dressed differently, instead of the traditional sirwal, she wore a long breathable skirt with a high slit similar to Riju. Instead of her signature long braid, she only loosely pulled back her long bangs into a gold pin leaving the rest of her hair down, giving her a more ethereal look. As Naya stood in front of her chieftain, she bowed to her.

“ No need for formalities, cousin.” Riju giggled, as they both embraced.. “It’s been a while since you've stopped by the palace. I’ve heard you’ve been busy with Link.” 

Naya answered with a smile and nodded. “ Now you two make sure to have fun during the festival.” Riju announced. “ Take care of Naya for us, Link.” 

Link nodded and the two both made their way towards the town square, when they were far fromRiju, Link couldn’t help but compliment Naya. 

“ You look beautiful.” He signed. 

Naya felt her cheek warmed, she took the compliment and thanked the hero. The two marveled at all the food vendors that were at the festival, they almost didn’t know where to start. Their whole relationship revolved around their love of cooking and food, it brought them a sense of comfort and security. They both decided to divide and conquer. 

“You have to try this, Naya?” Link spoke as he handed her a half eaten salted meat skewer. With the loud sounds of the music and the crowd, Link felt that no one would hone in on his deep voice. Naya leaned forward and ripped a piece of meat from the skewer, a grin emerged from her face after she swallowed.

“ Try this?” Naya beamed as she held a half eaten meat pie. Link grinned as he took a large bite of the food, the food was mouth wateringly delicious. 

Steam nuts, fried green herbs, salted grilled mushrooms, meaty rice balls and many more snacks brought them closer. At times, Link found Naya guiding him by his hand as they went from vendor to vendor. Besides eating, they also play several games. Naya beat Link at bobbing for apples on a technicality, since he couldn’t take off his mask. But Link avenged himself by beating her at the bottle ring toss. They both tied at the shoot game, where they both had to use a slingshot to shoot down bottles with mini rocks. 

“ It’s down to this battle isn’t it.” Naya challenged, as she held the bag full of sand in her hands. For this game, the two had to toss the sandbags into target holes and who ever got the most won. Naya beat Link by one point and she jumped for joy, she gloated in his face by flexing her muscles in front of him. The hero couldn’t help but laugh and admit his defeat. 

Tired from all the games, and Link noticed Ashai’s stand “ How about a victory meal?” Link offered. Naya had worked up an appetite after playing all the games and walking around. Link and her mostly shared the vendor food, so they weren’t too stuffed.

“ Ah, my two best students. What would you like from the menu?” Ashai asked from behind the counter. Naya and Link both sat down examining the menu. 

“ Since you’re paying, you can choose.” Naya suggested. 

Link pointed at the creamy heart soup, it seemed to be a Gerudo speciality. He remembered that Ashai taught him the recipe after helping him with the class and he enjoyed the taste. 

“ Interesting choice.” Ashai commented. 

As Ashai served them the soup, Link couldn’t help but simper at the meal. With the huge heart in the middle from the radish, it was the perfect sweet meal to share with Naya. He glanced at her to see her reaction, she seemed sheepish about the meal. 

“ Do you really want to share this meal with me?” She uttered, looking away from the hero. Link was confused but quickly answered,” Of course, I wouldn’t imagine sharing it with anyone else.” Naya was quiet but responded with a bashful smile. 

They finished the meal and Naya went up ahead back to the festival as Link finished paying Ashai. “ I’d never guess that you’d be so bold with your words.” Ashai commented. Link was perplexed by her comment, he stared at her with his head tilted. “ Did you forget what I told you about that soup?”

Link tried his best to recall but nothing came to mind and he shook his head. Ashai let out a sigh, “ And to think, I thought you were a sauve voe.” Link was surprised, Ashai knew he was a man?” Don’t worry, it's the best known secret around the town, if you’re going to save people it would be best to stay in your vai outfit.”

“ Now, the creamy heart soup is something that is usually made by a Gerudo vai in order to bring her and her partner together. It’s considered a form of a confession.” Ashai said as she let out another sigh, nodding her head in disbelief. “ We’ll she’s a lucky, that’s for sure.” 

“ _ CONFESSION! There is no way I just did that?” _ The hero felt his heart start to race as his face started to warm up and turn red. He couldn’t believe what he just did, he thought it was just a cute soup to share with a good friend.  _ “ Friends… that’s what we are…. Or is that what I tell myself to not get attached _ . _ ” _ The hero tried his best to calm his emotions, he was usually good with that but he couldn’t stop. He felt a hand on his shoulder as he looked up to make eye contact with Ashai.

“ Don’t be too hard on yourself. I’m sure Naya took it as a friendship bond. Let your feelings happen naturally, don’t feel like you have to force anything.” Ashai advised. 

Link took her advice to heart and thanked Ashai for the food and advice as he made his way back to Naya. He was able to regulate his emotions and he felt more comfortable and relaxed, like his usual demure. As he walked past the crowd, he found Naya dancing with other women. He felt like he was in a trance as he watched Naya dance, not only was she amazing but alluring. The Gerudo women danced with their whole bodies,their stomachs and hips controlled all their movements as their arms and legs followed. Naya’s hips would move in circles while moving up and down, causing the gold coins in her skirts to jingle following the sounds of drums. Link couldn’t look away, his eyes were glued on not only her body but her eyes. She smiled and laughed as she danced with her companions, Link had learned that smile the more they spend time together. 

As Naya danced, her eyes only focused on the hero and his eyes didn’t stray far from hers. She came closer as she put her hand inviting him to join, Link was nervous he’s never danced before but he’d assume he wouldn’t be good at it. He trusted Naya and took her hand, she showed him how to do basic movements of the dance, it was different from what she did before. This dance used more leg movements along with arms and less hips which was good for Link. Link did his best to keep up with Naya and the others, he had to admit he was picking it up nicely. At one point, everyone formed a line holding each other's hands while their arms were lifted and each person had to do a dip with their knees. Link couldn’t help but laugh and smile during the whole experience, along with Naya. 

Link took in the atmosphere, it was free spirited, joyous and welcoming. As he and Naya switched partners from time to time, they’d always ended up back together. There were times, where Naya would push her body onto him, which caught him by surprise but he always made sure to keep his cool. Sometimes his hands would find themselves on her hips but she didn’t seem to mind, and other couples around them did the same. 

Surprisingly even with the hero’s stamina he grew tired of dancing and needed a break, he had to pull Naya away as he had something to talk to her about. It was his last day in the town and he had some loose ends to address. Link managed to pull her from the crowd and into the dark alleys of the town. 

“ Come on Link, they're playing one of my favorite songs.” She giggled as he tried to pull him back. 

“ You said that about the last 5 songs,” he chuckled, as he pulled her closer to follow him. “ I wanna show you something.”

He piqued the vai’s interest and she followed, they went towards the corner of the training wall near the palace, there were little steps leading up to the top of the wall. 

“ Have you ever climbed up here?” Link questioned, as he helped her climb up the wall. 

“ Not since I was a child”

Link made sure to keep his head down as he followed her up since she was wearing a skirt. At the edge of the wall, the moon shined brightly allowing them to see the vast desert in front of them, the soothing sounds of the waterways almost drowned out the music from the festival. They both took in their surroundings, and embraced the soothing silence between them. They felt tensed yet vulnerable, neither knew how to formulae the words they wanted to say to each other. Link knew what he had to say to Naya but he felt a lump in his thoughts, “ _ where do I start?” _

The hero felt a soft touch against his fingers, it was Naya who scooted a bit closer. Their hands touched, her pinky finger seemed to slowly touch his as it hung off the edge of the water way. Soon their little digits were intertwined and both felt more relaxed to open up. 

“ I’ve been thinking lately about everything that's happened between us and with Arya. It’s got me questioning about the future and what I want to do. Arya left to get married and you… you’ll be leaving soon to finish your quest. All my friends are heading towards their future, I realized I've limited myself within my comfort zone.” She explained taking her time to find the right words, as the hero listened intently. “ I have wanted to be an architect since I was a child, I originally sought to follow in my mother's footsteps of being a soldier but after her death….. I remembered how she always told me to do whatever makes me happy. After some much needed alone time, I’ve decided to leave Gerudo to understand different architecture from different villages. As much as I don’t want to admit it, it’s because of you Link. You came into my life at a crazy time and just turned it upside down. And I thank you for it.”

Link stared into her dark emerald eyes that had captivated him since the first time they met, even if the hero wasn’t confident in his word choices, he felt she’d understand. “ I’m happy to hear that Naya and that I was able to bring you closer to your dream. To be honest, I was going to ask you to join me on my quest. I’d be nice to have a companion with your strategy to help me.You’ve brought happiness and understanding in my quest and I want to take that with me.” He confessed. He wanted to say more, maybe a proper confession of his feelings but he couldn’t make out the proper words. “ Will you join me?”

Naya was shocked but shook her head, “ It’s your destiny to fulfill. I wasn’t written to be part of your quest, your goddess did not choose me nor…. did she call out to me.I feel that I would be a distraction or a burden.” 

Neither broke eye contact even though they felt their heart racing, they were vulnerable yet being with each other brought a sense of comfort and safety. “ I know, but I still have my own free will to make my own decisions. You’d never be a burden, as least not to me. The goddess may have not destined you into my life but it seems like she may have wanted it that way.” He assured her as their pinkies held tight to each other. “ Plus, it's rude to turn down the offer of someone who’s bearing their feelings to you.” 

Naya chuckled, how dare the hero use her own words against her. With a simple nod, the Gerudo vai accepted the hero’s offer. As they made their way back to the festival, their hands met and intertwined. They both carried their hearts on their shelves for the time being and both made sure to protect the other. 

Once again, Link had to drag Naya away from the dance floor as they returned back to her home to pack for tomorrow's departure. After a much needed bath, Link felt like he was in hazy, not only was he drowsy from the festivities, he also needed rest to continue his quest. He originally entered Naya’s room to check on her packing but somehow he found himself in her embrace as she laid on his chest in her bed. He wasn’t sure who made the first move but he did recall her pulling him in. The hero felt his heart rate increase but soon relaxed as he got more comfortable, even if they were similar height, Naya fell perfectly in his arms. With her head under his neck, he couldn’t help but run his fingers through her curly long hair making sure to be gentle to not get his fingers caught. She smelled sweet and smoky, it's what he imagined home felt like… it was her embrace. Her smooth skin brought warmth, in his arms she was small, delicate and safe. Her arm laid on his chest, she didn’t do much movement and Link couldn’t tell what she was thinking but he hoped she felt the same. They revelled in the moment as they drifted off into slumber, cherishing their new friendship. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG guys they are just friends. Like supes close. lol So we got a lot of fluff and romance in this chapter and it has to be my favorite so far but I’ve felt that way since chapter 3. Gerudo dancing comprises many different dances, when Link first saw Naya she was belly dancing. The dance where they all joined hands and dropped is something similar to a Dabke dance. 
> 
> Naya’s hair is described a bit more detail in the last paragraph. She does not have straight hair or something similar to texture 3B-3C hair but it’s just super long. Also I think it’s cute that Link was very gentle when stroking her hair because curly hair can tangle easily.


	6. Resolute

A bright ray of light peaked through the soft curtains, as the hero awoke from his slumber. It was always a new sensation for Link. Everytime he awoke from a good night's rest there was a slight anxiety that crept through his mind. _Oh no, did I fail again? Did they put me back in the shrine? How long was I out for?_ He would usually jolt his body in order to check, but this time was different. He felt a soft body pressed against his, a sweet and smoky smell tickled his nose and his arm was wrapped around a seemingly smaller stature. She was cradled within his arm as she cuddled closer to him, he could hear her soft breaths as her chest moved but he also felt her...behind pressed against his… 

_“Oh no,”_ Link thought as he slowly scooted himself away from her, being careful not to awake her. It was normal for men to have this sensation especially in the morning but Link wasn’t sure if Naya knew that or if she’d be okay with waking up to something pressed against her. Soft mummers hummed through her lips as she woke up, she slowly stood up kneeling on her bed, escaping his embrace. Link savored the moment as she rubbed her eyes awake. Her hair frizzled from the night before and her face...she was nothing less than radiant in his eyes. 

“ Sav'otta,” Link whispered as he stood up. He couldn’t help but lean forward and push some of her curls behind her ears. Their eyes met as she examined the voe. He sat up with his knee up and his arm propping himself up. Even though he wore the vai outfit, she could clearly see that he was indeed a voe. An attractive voe at that. It was music to her ears whenever Link spoke in her native language, it wasn’t often but she always enjoyed it. She teased a little by stretching her arms as she cooed” Sav'otta.” 

* * *

Link finished filling out the form and returned it to Piaffe the manager of the sable. The Hero left Epon at the stable before he trekked into the desert. He watched as the other stable-heads took out his horse. Naya seemed afraid as she spoke to the woman. 

“You’re a lucky one. I’ve seen many men come around with Gerudo women but she seems to be a special one. Have you already proposed?” Piaffe asked as he finished stamping the form. 

Link was surprised but simply shook his head and mumbled, “She’s just a friend I'm escorting.” 

“Hm, interesting. Well, don’t wait too long before someone else catches her eye,’ the manager chuckled at Link’s embarrassed expression. 

Link wasn’t sure what the exchange meant but he thanked Piaffe and made his way over to Naya and Epona. Naya was hesitant on petting the horse, she was wary. “ Is everything okay?” Link questioned as he pet Epona’s orange mane. The horse happily neighed at its master as she accepted his touch. 

“I haven’t ridden a horse since I was a child. I’m a bit nervous, not to mention this horse is so big...” She confessed as she rubbed her arm nervously.

“ It’s okay, Epona is sweetie,” he assured Naya as he gave her an apple. “Feed her this and pet her mane.” 

Naya took the apple and slowly approached Epona, “ Just put your hand out and she’ll come to her,” Link instructed as he stood closely behind Naya, he put his hand under her helping lift up the apple to Epona. Epona slowly walked towards Naya, sniffing the apple in her hand and slowly eating it, tickling her hand. “ Good, now pet her mane.” 

Naya could feel his soft breath against her ear and following his direction, Epona’s mane was soft and the horse accepted her. “ See. I told you she was sweet.” 

“Fine, but you didn’t have to get so close,” Naya uttered. Truthfully she enjoyed his touch and presence but felt the need for them to keep their distance. He was only helping her get closer to becoming an architect not to romance her. 

“Sorry,” he mumbled as he slowly backed away.

Naya didn’t respond but followed Link’s lead as he helped her up Epona’s back. He sat in front to guide the horse. Link hit both of Epona’s sides as the horse started a small trot. Naya examined the canyon around her. The rocks towered over them, almost touching the sky. There were weird walkways along the walls that seemed like they were used for excavating for relics. It was always said that Va Naboris was found laid in between the canyons. Link started to pick up speed and Naya found her arms around him to keep steady. “This path will be a bit bumpy,” Link explained. “ There might be some monsters up ahead especially near the suspension bridge. I’m sure we can take them. But as we pass the bridge there will be a Hinox, which is far too dangerous so I’ll try my best to have Epona ride past it.” 

Naya listened to his words and responded with a soft “okay”. The trip through the canyon was long and tedious, Epona did her best riding through the rocky floors and Link also managed to avoid falling boulders that came down from sides of the canyon. As they drew closer, Naya saw a large skull structure that was fastened to the ground. “ What’s that?” she questioned pointing at the structure. “It’s a Bokoblin base camp. It’s best to stay away from those unless you're up for a challenge,” Link explained. 

From a distance, Link noticed two Bokoblins on their horses. “Naya, can you let go of my waist for a bit.” She did as follows and watched as the Link pulled out his bow and shot down one and then the other. “Ready for a fight?” he asked Naya. She answered with a smile, as they drew closer to the two monsters. They both jumped down to fight their enemies. Naya took one blue while Link took the red. Naya used her scimitar and fought valiantly against the monster. When it would charge with its weapon Naya would use her shield to block and parry the monster back causing it to lose its balance and then attack causing it to disappear in a cloud of purple smoke. 

“You did amazing,” Link admired. 

“Of course, I must make sure to keep up my part. I don’t want to hold you back,” she admitted with confidence. Link chuckled, her confidence was something he revered. “Just over the bridge is the Hinox. Please make sure to hold on tight. Stay low and quiet. I know you aren’t too comfortable on Epona but trust my judgment and if you want, you can close your eyes,” Link explained with a more serious tone. 

Naya put her hand on her waist as she put more of her weight on one leg. “I understand but don’t think for one minute I’ll look away from the enemy. If anything were to happen, I want to be alert and ready to help you. In the end, you need to stay alive to save Hyrule.” 

Link was shocked by her response but definitely understood how Naya was a soldier in the past. She had the spirit and thought process of a warrior. His mind rushed at the thought of her word; he did need to stay alive for Hyrule… Was she willing to risk her life for him? He knew what was at stake with bringing her on the journey but he didn’t think that she would take on some responsibility for his life. “I can take care of myself, you won’t need to sacrifice anything for me.” 

Naya followed his lead back to Epona's back. “Joining you on this quest means I share a burden as well. Don’t assume just because you’re the hero that I don’t care for your safety. Just as you protect Hyrule, I protect those I care for. Consider yourself lucky.” Link slightly chuckled, his heart was racing but he knew his focus was on making sure they both made it over the Digdogg Suspension Bridge safely. 

Even though Naya talked a big game, she had to admit the bridge itself was terrifying. It creaked as they walked over the wooden bridge, Naya held tight to Link but made sure to keep her eyes sharp on her surroundings. She could hear the loud snoring. They were getting closer to the monster and Link made sure to hug closer to the side of the earth making sure to not alert the Hinox. Link was tense but made sure to keep his movement sharp with Epona not to startle her, she trusted her master and knew to trust his guidance even if she wasn’t comfortable being close to the edge. Naya kept her eyes as they passed the larger figure, the heinous stench of the beast hit her nose as they made their way around. After passing the beast, Link hit the reigns making Epona pick up her speed, Naya was happy to be past the Hinox. She turned her head one last time to examine the monster, she was not only saying goodbye to her town but also making sure to understand the path for when she’d have to return.

“There are some Moblins coming up. I’m going to race past them to save us some time.” Link explained. He was right, it was mid-afternoon and if they want to get Kakariko they would need to avoid all enemies to their best abilities. As they made their way past the Great Plateau, Link’s mind couldn’t help but recall how far he’s gotten in his journey. It had been almost three months since he’d awoken from the shrine and he was making good progress on his quest. He hoped that Impa would have more advice for him. 

By the time they passed by the Hylia bridge, they had to make their way on foot as Epona grew tired. Link understood as she wasn’t used to carrying two people on her back. The sun was setting and they were at least two hours away from the Dueling Peaks stable. Even though there was a decent resting place not too far from the glowing tower, Link felt the stable was a safer option. Naya marveled at the glowing towers as they passed the Dueling Peaks mountain. “Is that part of your quest as well?” 

Link nodded. “Yes, I have to climb all the towers in order to fill in the map on my slate. I’ll show you some more tomorrow.” Both their feet ached as they entered the warm stable, it was a long walk but Epona rested outside the stable while the two ordered a bed. “Two soft beds.” Naya pulled out her share of the rupees and placed it on the table. Link knew better than to protest on her paying. He knew how prideful Naya could be about taking care of herself. He paid his half as well, both of their beds were next to each other.

“So what’s our route for tomorrow?” Naya questioned as they sat outside and made their dinner, it was mushroom skewers. “Well I want to stop by Kakariko for a quick minute and then make our way to Hateno in order to update my slate and if we have enough time we’ll head to the Zora domain for Vah Ruta. If not, I have a home in Hateno that we can stay at and freshen up as well. Also maybe we can get you a horse as well,” he suggested. 

Naya felt a bit uneasy but she knew that Epona couldn’t carry them throughout the whole trip. “ Do you think we have enough time?” She questioned handing him a skewer. “ We’ll it’s vital to the mission so we can make time.” The both finished their meals, Naya used some water from a nearby pond to wipe off her make-up as she didn’t want to stain the linen in the stable.

* * *

The early sun beamed over the grassy plains as Naya crouched over the tall grass, from the distance she saw her target as it slowly ate. Naya slowly made her way towards the chocolate brown and white horse. As she got closer she sprinted and managed to jump on the horse’s back. As it bucked itself trying to push her off, Naya managed to hang onto its mane and soothe the beast. After what seemed forever, the horse was tamed and Naya let out a sigh of relief. 

“Good job, I knew after the fourth time you’d get,” Link beamed as he walked up to Naya and her new companion. “It just took a bit of time, do you feel comfortable?”

Naya adjusted herself on the horse, it was still a new sensation but she felt a bond between her and her new companion. She soothed its head to calm it down, “ It’ll take some time but he seems like a sweet boy.” Link helped guide the horse and Naya back to the stable to register the horse, “ So what’s his name?” Link questioned as he watched Naya fill out the form. “Choco, like the word Chocolate because of his fur.” 

Link didn’t expect such a cute name for Naya, she always seemed more serious in nature which gave her an air of maturity but sometimes it was a nice reminder that she had a more childish side. After everything was said and done, they were on their way to Kakariko. The trip was short and as they grew closer to the village Naya couldn’t help but notice the large wooden archways with red clothes with symbols hanging from them. The wooden charms hung in two, echoed as they hit each other as the wind blew through the mountains as they got to the gates of the village. They both walked through the village with their horses by their sides. Naya marveled at the infrastructure of the buildings, the way the ceiling arches were made of some sort of palm which helped pooled rainwater down the side of the buildings filling up the wind chimes. She felt like she could geek out about the structures. She knew she had to draw sketches of the buildings for the future. She couldn’t help but gasp when she was the beautiful structure nestled between the mountains on top of a large hill above a river that followed with water from the waterfalls from the river. It was a beautiful sight indeed, they stopped in front of the gates of the home. Two guards stood up front and welcomed the hero, they both eyed Naya with a questioning gaze. 

“I have to go inside by myself, it shouldn’t take too long,” he explained. She nodded, and took the opportunity to work on her sketches. 

Link pushed the double doors as he was met with the familiar figure that sat atop many pillows. Impa’s large hat fastened with metal fixtures hanging down covering her face. Paya stood next to her grandmother, her eyes met the hero and she couldn’t help but fluster. Link greeted Paya with a smile and stood in front of Impa. He explained his success with Vah Naboris, how he encountered Urbosa, and how he was able to unlock another memory for the slate. 

“You have come far Link from when you first came to me. You have successfully helped two divine beasts and you are slowly unlocking memories of Zelda. Do you feel like you are getting closer to Zelda?” Impa questioned meeting the hero's gaze as she lifted her head. 

The clang of the metal from her hat rang through Link’s ears. He felt tense. He hadn’t really thought much about Zelda since everything with Naya happened, was he getting too distracted? He kept his neutral expression and shook his head, “ I remember bits and pieces but I’m not sure if I feel any closer.” 

“Ah that’s a shame, I’m sure as you discover more memories you’ll remember more,” she opined. “ I heard that you came into the village with a Gerudo woman. What is your relationship with her?” 

Link was even more tense, but did his best to keep his composure,” I am just escorting around, she helped me in Gerudo and we struck a deal.” It wasn’t a complete lie so Link didn’t feel bad about his answer. He hoped Impa would believe his words. 

“Link, I hate to remind you but this is a very important quest that you are on. You and Zelda are the ones that were destined to defeat Calamity as it was told in the prophecy. Don’t let anyone distract you from this,” Impa reprimanded as she shook her head. “Trivial nonsense like this can wait. Freeing Zelda and defeating Ganon is your main priority. You should know better as a Champion not to stray from your duties for such childish fantasy.” 

Link felt the words sting and his body start to boil with annoyance, but he did his best to show his respect for the elder Sheikah. Impa let out a sigh, “I don’t mean to be so harsh on you Link. It’s been over 100 years and the failure of the Sheikah still looms over our heads and we don’t want to lose you…..again. Please understand where I’m coming from.” 

Link kept his stoic nature and bowed his head, “Thank you for your guidance. I will take your words into consideration.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, okay so much things happened in this chapter. We got fluff, a bit of action and an angsty ending. 
> 
> I assume most Gerudo Vai are used to sand seals and horses are probably pretty intimidating to meet for the first time. 
> 
> As for Impa, I know she was pretty harsh but it adds for great angst. Honestly after everything that happened 100 years ago, i’d be pissed too if the hero wanted to get with someone during his quest. Or maybe she is secretly a Zelink fangirl. Lol


	7. Assurance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I LIVE! Sorry for the late update and I’m going to be pretty candied with my reasons. Grad school has been kicking my ass and right now I’m just trying to finish my last semester and graduate. I also went through a depressive episode where I had no motivation to do anything. I hated my story and thought of deleting it because I kept comparing myself to others. Either way, the story is still going strong and after rereading every chapter again, I’ve fallen in love with my story and writing. So please enjoy this chapter, I had a good time writing it.

Soft cool winds blew as the leaves rustled from a large tree accompanied by sounds of the wooden talisman that hung around Kakariko. The village was nestled perfectly in between the mountains, allowing not only for cooler weather but also for protection from enemy ambushes. Cloaked between the waterfalls stood the awe-inspiring Pagoda style home perched on top of a rocky mountain surrounded by freshwater, long wooden stairs following down from the entrance of the home towards a guarded large red wooden archway adorned with Sheikah cloth emblems. As she waited for the hero to return, the Gerudo vai spent the majority of her time sketching the architectural aspects of the Pagoda style home along with the other houses found in Kakariko Village. Her sketch notebook, drawing utensils and architecture book were some of the few “luxury” items besides her lush lotions and soaps she brought with her on the journey. She always reminded herself that the main reason for joining Link on his adventure was to broaden her knowledge. 

“Go forth hero and save the princess….we all believe in you” were the parting words that Impa left the hero as he made his way out the wooden red doors. Link’s mind was still foggy from their conversation, he felt confused just like when he first met Impa after his awakening. At that time, he felt like a failure and those feelings were starting to emerge again. He was frustrated, Impa made it seem as if he had abandoned his quest, his destiny, Hyrule and Zelda but all he’s done was made a friend. Link was more than competent at understanding the consequences of his actions. He’s not who he was 100 years ago nor was he the same person when he woke up. He was different now, stronger, knowledgeable and understanding. He was more of a hero. No…. a Champion, and time after time he has proven himself more than capable, what would it take for those around him to trust his judgment and skills. Everyone claims they believe in him but their words seem to get lost in a sea of doubt...but there were others who do trust him without a doubt, Yunobo and Ryiju came to mind...and...Naya. 

Link shook his head as he walked down the stairway, he didn’t have time for doubt and emotional hang-ups. He’s had his fun in Gerudo but it was time to focus on what lies ahead, Naya had her reasons for joining him on this journey. She had her own dreams but the hero had to recall why he asked her to join him. Did he let his emotions get the better of him? She instilled some sort of stability and joy when they were in Gerudo… an emotion that he wasn't too familiar with during his journey. However, she also was a good asset with excellent fighting skills and the strategy of a soldier...yes that was a more practical reason to have her around. Link stopped his descent down the stairs to get a good view of the village, he took in all the familiarity of the Kakariko the tall mounts, the plum trees, the shrine that lit brightly from the top of the hill and the goddess statue surrounded by a river with fire torches around it. His eyes couldn’t but follow the movement of the Gerudo vai, she was speaking to  Pikango while she pointed at different homes in the town. His gaze was cemented on her, he couldn’t look away even if he tried but he had too.  _ “ No, I can’t get distracted. I’m behind on my quest. I need to focus.” _

“Master Link,” Cado said, calling his attention as Link stopped at the bottom of the stairs. Link gave Cado a nod. “ I’m not sure if I am intruding, but what is the name of the Gerudo woman with you?” 

“Naya,” Link was confused about why Cado was interested to know but he didn’t have much time to question. 

“ I thought so. Have a safe trip.” 

* * *

“There’s been a change of plans.” Link explained as he mounted on his Epona. ”We won’t be resting in Hateno. We’ll try to see if we can make it back to stable so we can get a head start towards the Zora Domain.”

“I understand, but I think it would be better to rest in Hateno so we can give our horses and ourselves some much-needed rest,” Naya opined as she mounted Choco. 

“We don’t have much time for rest,” Link demurred. He knew it was wrong to push Naya but it was part of the mission and he needed to make sure that she would be able to keep up. Selfishly, the hero also wanted to prove to himself that he made the right decision having her as a companion. “Make sure to keep up.”

“Of course, but please keep in mind that I’m still new at horseback riding,” Naya admitted. She didn’t want to be a burden to Link, but something must have happened in Kakariko for him to be acting cold towards her. He even rushed her to pack her things after he came back from Impa’s house. She was confident that she would be able to keep up but worried about controlling Choco. 

The path from Kakariko to Hateno was challenging at least for Naya who was getting used to traveling on Choco. Link didn’t make it any better as he made sure to always kept a fast pace. Naya thought the Blatchery Plain was going to be the most treacherous part of the path with its bumpy rocky terrain but then it started to rain slightly by the Cliff of Quince. Link didn’t seem to want to slow down his path and continued to set forward to Hateno without saying anything to Naya. His attitude bothered her but she knew better than to bring it up during these times. The faster they got to town, the quicker she’d be able to rest and check on her supplies. She was fortunate enough that  [ Pikango ](https://www.ign.com/wikis/the-legend-of-zelda-breath-of-the-wild/Pikango#:~:text=Pikango%2C%20the%20traveling%20painter%2C%20is,quest%20to%20take%20him%20there.) gave her a waterproof satchel he had to keep her sketching material safe. 

As they passed the terrain, Naya did her best to catch up with Link who was significantly ahead of her, he’d barely turned his head to check on her but she wasn’t one to complain of such things, she had to make sure she'd keep up with the hero. He seemed to doubt her skills, and Naya always felt that she was more than efficient but it looks like she would have to prove her worth. She’ll save her objections for when they rest. 

As Naya pushed Choco forward, a Bokoblin jumped out, startling her horse. Naya did her best to calm him, but he pushed her off of him causing her to fall. Naya was able to roll as she hit the ground making sure to not hit her head. She struggled to get up from her fall and the Bokoblin took the opportunity to jump and try to impale the Gerudo vai with the dull edges of its spear. Thankfully, Naya was able to roll over dodging the attack, the monster tried to pull the weapon now stuck on the ground as Naya used her leg to push the Bokoblin back. The monster lost its footing as Naya picked herself off and threw her Spear to hit the Bokoblin right in its chest causing it to disappear in a cloud of purple. 

She did her best to brush the mud off her silk pants that were now dirty as she picked her spear from the ground. Choco was nowhere to be found as Naya made her way towards the path. She wondered if Link even noticed what had happened. He should have at least heard Choco’s whine. Naya continued up the path, she noticed a woman crying near the river. She wanted to approach her but she didn’t have any time to waste. Knowing Link’s attitude before, he probably would have been annoyed with her for not keeping up. Just the words he told her early just rubbed her the wrong way. She understood that he had a bigger mission but he didn’t have to treat her like she’s an actual burden.

“Why even ask me to join him on his quest if he was going to treat me this way?” Naya complained to herself. “ Were all those things he said in Gerudo just a lie? Does he do this to other vai?” 

Naya nodded her head in disbelief, she hadn’t known Link that long but she knew for sure he wasn’t that kind of voe. “ It must be the pressure.” she murmured to herself trying to come to a conclusion to Link's behavior.

“Excuse me, I'm lost. Can you help me?” A somber womanly voice called out to Naya.

It was the woman that was crying that Naya passed. _“Was she following me?”_ Naya felt a cold chill down her back, she knew that this person wasn’t much of an ally. She turned to face the woman who was dressed like a normal traveler. 

“I’m sorry. I don’t have a map,” Naya answered.

“Ah, how did you get this far without a map? Were you with that blond man that passed me before? Did he leave you behind?”

Naya tensed, as she moved her arm towards her scimitar, “I’m traveling on my own. I’m not sure who you’re talking about.”

“Well, if you’re not with the hero then I’ll take joy in killing a Gerudo. You are the enemy of my master after all,” She cursed as a cloud of smoke emerged and the woman disappeared. 

Naya made sure to draw her shield which she held with her right arm and her scimitar with her left hand. She scanned the area until she saw a red cloud start to emerge from the distance, the Yiga members shot their arrows but Naya managed to block the attack with her shield. By the time Naya looked for the enemy, she was gone and Naya tried to scan her surroundings. Naya didn’t notice the Yiga woman that emerged behind Naya aiming for her back, focusing as she went to bow the arrows. Naya quickly turned around cutting, managing to deflect one arrow with her scimitar, however, the other arrow managed to graze her arm. 

“Impressive, but you can’t keep playing defense,” the enemy teased.

“You’re right,” Naya smirked, from the distance she could see the shadow of a familiar friend on a horse. Naya ran towards the Yiga woman, who disappeared into the cloud but Naya kept running up the wet path. 

“You shouldn’t leave you back open.” the Yiga woman taunted as she aimed for the back of Naya’s head.

“Maybe you shouldn’t have believed I came alone.” 

The Yiga woman was caught off guard when Link jumped from his horse and shot his arrow hitting her arm and leg. She let out a sharp cry as she disappeared into a cloud of red leaving behind rupees and bananas. 

“Are you okay?” Link asked as he made his way to Naya. She was muddy and her arm was bleeding. 

“Yeah, it’s just a small cut,” She acknowledged. “ Thanks for coming, it took you long enough.”

Link bit his lip in frustration, he was angry at himself for not noticing that Naya wasn’t behind him. “ Sorry,” He apologized as he examined more of her wounded. He let out a sigh of relief when he realized that it was only a small wound that would just need some cleaning. 

“I’m fine, I can handle myself. I would have figured out a way to defeat that Yiga at some point. Let’s get to Hateno, we’re on a tight schedule.”

Link shook his head, “ We’ll stay in Hateno tonight to get some rest.”

“ No, it’s fine. I can keep up, we don’t need to rest.” 

“You were right before though. We’ll spend the night,” Link objected. 

“Weren't you the one trying to test me to see if I’m capable. So don’t treat me like I’m a burden! ” Naya snapped. She wasn’t a fan of raising her voice but she wanted to prove to Link that she can keep up with her part.

Link gritted his teeth and balled his fist in frustration, she was right he was testing her to prove that he’d make the right decision. His self-righteousness led Naya to this situation, he should have known better. He was here to protect others not prove that can match his mastery, “ You’re not-” 

“ Can we just get going? I’d rather not stay in the rain and I worried about Choco.” Naya interrupted. 

* * *

The ride back to Hateno was quick yet tense, they were able to find Choco up the road but he was still a little shocked from the rain and attacked that Naya couldn’t ride him. She held onto his reign as Epona made a steady pace into the town, it was late afternoon as they arrived but thankfully the rain was gone. Link managed to tie both of their hoses at his home and they made their way to the tech lab. Link was more frustrated with himself than before. He couldn’t believe how reckless he was with Naya. Who was he trying to prove himself to? He kept a fast pace as he walked up the hill, he was completely lost in thought.  _ “ Maybe I should have continued this mission on my own. Being stoic seems to be easier than having to open up to others. Why did I decide to let my feelings guide me? Who am I kidding? I am not as strong as I was back then...I don’t even have the Master Sword.” _

Link felt something grab his arm, “LInk, I was talking to you.” Naya called. She broke his train of thought, and he met her gaze. 

“Sorry….” he mumbled. 

“ So, what's supposed to be up this hill?”

“ It’s a Sheikah tech lab. It’s where I need to get updates to my Sheikah slate.”

Naya nodded even though she didn’t understand the nature of his Sheikah slate. She would need to ask him once they were able to rest up. As they grew closer to the lab, Naya couldn’t help but marvel at the structure of the tech lab. The giant metal monster on top caught her attention, she’d never seen anything so wonderful and eccentric. It was the opposite of the conservative nature of the homes in Kakariko. Link couldn’t help but smile at Naya’s expression, her sense of wonderment towards structures wasn’t something he completely understood but the beaming of her eyes was something he admired. Link opened the door of the tech lab and was greeted by a loud “ Linky.” 

Naya peered over Link’s shoulder to see a small Sheikah child, was she the owner of the lab? “You brought a friend with you. Who might you be?”

“Ah, my name is Naya. Are you the owner of this laboratory?”

“You got it right. She’s a very perceptive accomplice, Linky. My name is Purah and I own this laboratory with my assistant Symin,” Purah introduced as she stood on the small stool.

“Oh dear, you’re all muddy and hurt. Symin, come help clean up her wound,” she instructed. “ Link, what kind of hero are you to bring a woman here this way? You should have let her clean and rest up before making her climb all the way up here” 

Naya sat down as Symin brought a wet cloth to clean her arm-wound. “ No, it’s not his fault at all. It’s the challenges of traveling.” Naya insisted. 

“ Purah is right.” was his curt response. 

“Either way, Purah. Tell me how did you get this huge monster on your roof? What was your inspiration for the structure of your home?” Naya beamed. 

“Well it’s actually a long story and I’d love to tell you-”

“I’d love to hear it but I think Link will need your help with his slate and we have a tight schedule. Maybe Simon could tell me while you’re helping Link” She suggested. 

“No Naya, it’s okay, We aren’t pressed for time.” Link noted. 

Purah could sense the tension between the two travelers and decided what the best course of action would be. “ Actually, I think you’re onto something Naya. Simmon could show you around the lab while I help Linky with his Sheikah slate.” 

It was just Link and Purah in the lab, “just put the slate there and you’ll have all the updates ready for you to use.” Link did as instructed as he watched the small blue droplet of water fall on his slate before he removed it from the pestle. 

“Is everything okay? You’re not yourself.” Purah asked. 

“ Is it because I came with someone? Impa has the same sentiment.” Link stated he did his best to keep his stoic expression but he was sure Purah could see through it. 

“Ah, so it seems my younger sister said something to upset you.” 

“It’s not like that,” Link lied. 

“I’m sure whatever Impa said, she meant it with good intentions. She can be a bit strict and tough but she truly just cares for others, she just is not the best at showing that. Don’t take her words too harshly.” 

Link nodded as he took in Purahs words. 

“I know you have a lot on your plate and we’re all here to support you. I’m just happy to see you alive and you seem to be more at ease than the last time we spoke. You were always so stoic and strict like Impa 100 years ago, and now you’re given a new opportunity to live a life where you can make your own decisions. What I am saying is, just make sure not to be too hard on yourself at times and just enjoy some parts of this crazy quest. I believe you know what works best on your quest than anyone, you are the one actually doing it. .”

“Thank you Purah, I truly appreciate it.”

“One last thing, be nice to Naya. I’m not sure what your relationship is but you shouldn’t let other people's perception of you cloud your judgment, even if it is your allies. Trust yourself, I mean you’ve made it this far. Once you have confidence in your decisions others will follow. Remember that, Link.” 

Link nodded and took Purah’s advice to heart, as he made his way towards his home. The sun was starting to set as he saw Naya with both Epona and Choco waiting near the front of Hateno, she wore a normal Hylian outfit from the store. 

“Link, are you ready? I got the horses fed and I think they should all be good to go, We should make it back to the stable before it’s too late in the night.”

Link gazed into her tired eyes, she was doing her best to prove herself to him because of the way he acted earlier. Link knew she was capable and he was wrong to doubt her and his own judgment. “ Naya, we’re staying the night at Hateno….I should have listened to you earlier.”

“If this is because of what happened on our way up here, I’m fine and more than capable of making my way down the path with Choco.”

Link let out a sigh, she was just as stubborn as he could be. He took her hands and held them, “ You’re more than capable and I’ve known that since back at Gerudo. I mean you helped me take down a molduga with no questions asked. I….I...I was doubting myself earlier and thinking that I was slacking on my mission but I realized I was wrong. It was a mistake to push you and-”

“No need to say anything else for now. Can we at least talk over food? I’m starving.” She sheepishly admitted. 

Links stomach grumbled loudly at the thought of food as he let go of her hands, “ You’re right. Let's head back to my house.” 

“Don’t think just because I brought up food that I’m letting you down easy,” Naya added, her eyes held a piercing gaze but a wink let the hero know that she wasn’t that angry with him.

Link shaped up and bowed at Naya, “I’ll accept any punishment or scolding.”

“ At ease, soldier,” Naya chuckled as she put her hand on his shoulder. Link looked up to fixate his light blue eyes on her, cherishing the woman that stood before him. She truly was something more to the hero than he’d though, he couldn’t explain what she was. An ally? No, it was more than that either way Link decided it was better to let the word come more naturally to him. A grateful smile appeared on the hero’s face as he gazed up at Naya, she was blindsided by his expression as she looked down fixated on his features. Link was nothing short of captivating, no matter what expression he gave his fixed stare never strayed from hers, it was as if he saw nothing else but her. Naya felt her the tips of her ears heat up as her cheeks warmed, she was grateful that the sun had set and it was harder to make out her embarrassment. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So much drama and angst, thank god I added some fluff at the end. So Link is going through a lot and it only makes sense as he’s trying to figure everything out. Naya is such a trooper to keep up with the way he treated her but she does have an understanding of his thought process since she used to be asolide. But don’t think for a minute he’ll get away with it, she's just super hungry. 
> 
> Please leave any comments, kudos or bookmarks for this story, I truly appreciate it. My love language is words of affirmation, so I’m a bit of an attention whore for feedback( good or bad).


	8. Tenderness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for keeping up with the story and the positive messages from the last chapter.I promise that I am keeping the story going but updates will be a bit sporadic, I hope to set a schedule after I graduate in December. Please bear with me for now.

Two large orange pumpkins, softening goat butter, stalks of Tabanthan wheat and a jar of milk stood perfectly still on the kitchen counter as Naya inspected the ingredients that seemingly materialized in front of her. Link had somehow summoned everything from his Sheikah Slate that they needed for the surprising recipe he wanted to make. It was supposed to be an apology meal to Naya even though she protested, however, she accepted the gesture. She did do the same thing back at Gerudo after all. 

“So, your Sheikah slate holds all of these ingredients and they are fresh and ready to eat or cook?” She questioned, looking back at the hero. 

Link nodded happily, as he got all the necessary utensils from the wall to prepare everything. “ Yes, that’s how I was able to get the butter, wheat, and pumpkin while traveling. It’s also able to hold items and outfits for me to wear. That’s how I had something ready when I bathed at your house.” 

“That makes so much sense. Are there any other things the Sheikah Slate can do?” She questioned as she took a knife to cut into the pumpkin.

Link was happy to answer any of her questions, especially since that was one of the two punishments she laid on him. The second was that he had to sleep on the floor so that she would have his whole bed to herself. He felt that he got off easily especially after Naya explained how she felt like a burden and liability to the hero, which was completely opposite of how he truly felt. He deemed that accepting the punishment and cooking her dinner was the most he could do to reassure her. 

Link explained how the slate had a map based on the towers he activated in the area, how he can unlock shrines and travel from completed shrines, and how he can use certain powers from the slate such as cryonis, magnesis, time manipulation and summoning bombs. The hero couldn’t help but beam at Naya’s quizzical look as he explained everything, she did her best to understand but he knew a demonstration would be the best way to understand. “ I’ll show you more during our trip.” 

“I can’t wait,” Naya smiled with the most sincere look. 

Her smile...it radiated throughout his mind, it was like nothing he’s ever experienced. Link was stunned as his heart started to race, he always felt like he belonged when she was around him. It made him feel like he was more than just a hero...he was human with feelings, something he wasn’t too accustomed to after his awakening. His feelings always made him feel vulnerable as if they were a crux to be used against him in battle but she….Naya made it easier to feel. Maybe, Naya could help him understand his memories and more about Zelda. He needed to remember more of the princess to help defeat Calamity and just visiting the areas in the slate wasn’t enough. 

“That’s it!” Linked beamed as he turned Naya. She looked at him confused, Link eagerly grabbed her hands and handled them while making direct eye contact. His beaming cerulean eyes meet her embarrassed gaze. “ Naya, I want to ask you something important. Would you be willing to do anything to help me on my quest?” 

Naya was taken aback by Link’s question and his closeness, he wasn’t sure what he was going to ask her. It was unlike him to be so direct with her, he was usually either stoic or hesitant. “ Maybe not anything but I’d be happy to help when I can.”

Link nodded enthusiastically, “ Great! Part of my quest is to remember certain memories of Zelda by visiting certain areas on Hyrule but the issue is that I don’t feel any closer to her and I always get cloudy and confused after I remember. I feel like the issue is that I’m not in touch with my feelings.”

Link inched closer to Naya as he wildly explained his thought process, unaware of how they were now merely inches apart “ Naya, you’ve awoken something inside of me. When I’m around you...I can’t explain it. I feel an overwhelming sensation of happiness like I can’t breathe and I feel that if you help me get used to these feelings, then I can get closer to Zelda. Will you help me?”

Naya felt her cheeks warm up as she listened to Link’s reasoning, she didn’t know what to make of any of it. But she couldn’t say no to Link’s cute puppy dog expression, he always had a way of melting her heart. “ How exactly do you want me to help you unearth these feelings?” 

“ Uh...I haven’t thought that far but we can learn more as we get to know each other. So will you do it?” 

Naya let out a sigh, “I have some concerns with your plan but I’ll help in any way I can.”

Naya let out a yelp, as Link picked her up and spun her around happily with hearty laughter. It was as if he was a completely different person than before during their trip to Hateno, he acted more as he did during the Gerudo festival. He was more carefree. Naya giggled as he spun her a bit before he stopped, staring deeply into her dark emerald eyes, time stood still as the hero admired the woman in his arms. He had to admit she was the most beautiful woman he’s ever seen, his heart almost shot out of his body as his cheeks grew red and his ears warmed with overwhelming excitement. He wanted to cherish this moment forever, so he could go back to this feeling in the future. “ You’re beautiful,” the words effortlessly escaped the hero’s lips. 

Naya was caught not only in his embrace but also his trance, Link had a way of captivating her. She wanted to cling to every bit of what the hero would give her but she knew she had to be wary, there was a definite ending to their quest. Link must defeat calamity and save Zelda and she must gather all the knowledge she can to become an architect. These feelings...where would they leave them in the end? Yet, in this moment those thoughts weighed nothing compared to how she...they felt, lost in their fit of vulnerability. 

“ Link quit it.” Naya chortled as she pushed on his chest. 

Link chuckled as he put her down,” I’ve got the hot water ready, how about you get freshened up as I finish preparing dinner.” 

* * *

Naya sauntered aimlessly throughout Link’s home as she did her best to patiently wait for the hero to finish his bath. Most of her clothes either got wet during the rain or were ruined with mud, so they were washed and out hanging in the cool Hateno wind along with Link’s clothes. She was happy that her architecture equipment was unharmed due to her waterproof satchel. Link was able to provide some comfy clothes to wear for the night, since they were close in body shape the clothes fit well with some tightness around her breast but nothing too uncomfortable. Naya did her best to distract herself from the heavenly aroma from the cover food on the table, Link wanted her to wait for him so he could surprise her. 

In the meantime, she examined the home more closely, it seemed that Link didn’t have much time to actually live in his home since there was some dust in certain places. She admired the large Clamore that stood on the wall along with Scimitar and Shield; he seemed to adorn his home with the champion weapons. Naya’s mind raced with all the added touches she could add to the home to be more lively, the architecture was simple but homely on the outside, a great place to have a family. However, the inside was barren but it made sense since Link was always on the move with his quest. 

“Are you ready to be amazed?” Link bellowed as he opened the door breaking Naya’s thought. Naya was surprised by Link’s clothes, he wore an old ripped Hylian shirt along with pants that seemed a bit small on him. 

“ Are those even comfortable?” She questioned.

“Of course, they were one of the first clothes I got after waking up from the shrine. I don’t know they just put me at ease.” 

Naya shrugged as she promptly made her way to the dining table in anticipation of dinner. Link lifted up the cover, revealing his masterpiece “It’s a Pumpkin stew!” Naya admired the two bowls of stew taking in the heart aroma of the spices and earthy undertones of the pumpkin. 

“ Smells delicious,” Naya complimented as she sat down across from Link. She took the first bite of the stew and all her senses were heightened. The softness of the pumpkin along with the heartiness of the spices melted in her tongue. She gleaned with happiness as she savored the food while doing a slight wiggle in her seat. “ This is delicious, Link. Thank you.”

They happily enjoyed their dinner and washed their dishes, Link brewed some cool saffina tea so they would stay cooler during the night. They spoke lightly on their next endeavor, they would be heading to the Zora domain to help with Van Ruta. The trip would take at least two days, they would rest at a stable before making their way towards the mountains. Naya theorized what the domain was like, she only heard about the Zora from others that have been to the domain for trading purposes before the rain. “CLICK” was the sound Naya heard as she turned to look at Link holding up the slate towards her. 

“ What was that?” she questioned.

“ It’s another feature of the slate, you can take pictures.” he explained but Naya still didn’t understand.” It’s like a painting that the device creates.”

Naya was still confused, “ Here just look at it instead.” Link said as he handed her the slate. Naya stared in awe as she examined the painting of her on the slate. 

“ Is this what I look like?” she interrogated as she held the slate. 

“ Yeah, what do you think?” 

Naya had to admit, she always got many compliments around the village from friends and visitors. She always found herself staring at the mirror in her home wondering about what they say, she never thought she was average but gorgeous was a bit of an overstatement. But this ‘picture’ captured her beauty in a way she never saw in the mirror, she looked like someone enchanting and captivating. Her heart warmed as she looked at herself, yes...she looked like her mother who was nothing but angelic in her eyes. “ I can see why you called me beautiful before. I look just like my mother. She was pretty amazing.” 

“ You must take a lot from her.” Link complimented.

“ I hope so, I feel like I don’t do her as much justice but I still have a long way to go. Hey, why don’t we go outside? There’s a full moon.”

The cool Hanteo breeze rustled the leaves on the tree near the pond behind Link’s house, Naya was grateful that she convinced Link to bring a blanket outside with them. The tea was supposed to keep them cool through the night in the home but with the cool weather outside, they would feel freezing without the towel. They both sat at the end of the cliff to Link’s house with the blanket wrapped around the both of them. The moon shined down making everything around them visible, it’s as if the sun never left. 

“You see that beam over there from Death Mountain. That’s where Rudana is' ' Link pointed. “ That second beam to your left is from Narbios.” 

Naya took in all of Link’s words but honestly, she found herself staring more at his gleeful expression as opposed to where he was pointing. Her mind raced with thoughts, Link caught her expression “ You know, I woke up only three months ago from my 100-year sleep. When I first got up, I had no clue who I was. It was terrifying and sometimes when I wake up...I’m scared that I’ve failed again and I’m back in the shrine. I’ve only recently gotten used to this whole hero thing.” 

“ Aren’t you scared...about this whole feelings thing? Like what if it ends up hurting us?”

“ I haven’t thought that far out. Honestly..nothing hurts me more than seeing the spirits of my dead friends and my failures right in front of me throughout my adventure. It’s easy to push those aside and move towards the next quest but I’m not sure that’s the best method. After Naboris when I came to your home and you brought me into your home and took care of me...it made everything more doable like there was more to me than fighting and destiny. I guess what I’m trying to say is, we'll get to that road when we get there but let’s not fret too much on it.”

Naya was taken aback by his responses but nodded in agreement, she wrapped her arm around his waist to bring him closer, “ How about a picture then?” 

Link agreed as he took out his slate and snapped a picture of them under the blanket and showed Naya the picture, “ what do you think? 

“ Perfect,” Naya said. Link laid his head on her shoulder and enjoyed the moment they shared. “ You know I was kidding about the bed thing, we can share the bed.”

“ I figured but I wasn’t going to say anything.”

“ You’re totally lying. Don’t make me change my mind.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG SO MUCH FLUFF. I wrote the first few paragraphs out right after I released the last chapter but I hit a hard walla on where to do it. Either way, I am happy with this chapter and all the romance. 
> 
> When Link gets overly excited I imagine him like a cute dog and I feel he has a tendency of saying what’s on his mind without thinking of the consequences. He’s a bit more laid back than Naya but who’s surprised, he’s trying to figure out this new world.


	9. Affection

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m alive! I just took a nice break learning to skateboard and trying to pass my classes but I’m back. I’ve got one more class, and then I’m finished so please bear with me.

Link held his shield tightly as the red Moblin towered over him as it prepared to swing the large club. As the monster went for its swing, Link did a backward flip dodging the attack leaving the enemy open, with his broadsword/ Link Fury-Rushed the Moblin, breaking his sword and successfully killing the enemy. From afar, Link could hear his friend struggling, he turned his head and caught glips of the black breathable sirwal dosed with Gerudo markings moving to the side as Naya avoided the Bokoblin’s attack. Her toned arms cocked back as she lunged forward, striking the enemy dead. Her arms were wrapped with two gold rings on her biceps and two gold and red bracelets on her wrist. exposing the definition of each muscle. Link observed closely as she gracefully put her scimitar back into its sheathe. Her maroon curly hair was pulled back into a high bun with all the curls tucked as best as she could Naya reached down to collect the droppings. She wore the traditional Gerudo outfit including a dark purple and gold top that wrapped around her chest and back while being held by a purple cloth around her neck. The outfit left just the right amount to the imagination, her torso was exposed showing the shallow muscle groves of her abs while her top was perfectly stitched to fit tightly around her breast for support while also leaving most of her back bare.

LInk had to admit after Hateno he saw Naya in a whole different light but he couldn’t pinpoint why he felt this way. The long tips of his ears were slightly pink along with his cheek as he admired her figure,  _ “it’s only natural to make sure she wasn’t hurt during the fight,”  _ Link rationalized. 

“ Here catch!” her smokey voice commanded.

Naturally, Link’s reflexes caught the part that Naya threw at him and he examined the horns and guts as he put them into the slate. He put the slate back on his hip looking at the Gerudo vai, who stood in front of him with one hand on her hip and serious expression. At this point, Link knew that was her natural expression similar to his more stoic one.

“Hope you enjoyed the show,” she teased with a slight chuckle. Link felt his face flush once more. In the past, he would have shielded his emotions but he’s been trying his best to get more comfortable with them. “These monsters have been coming back to back, it's putting a dent in our time to get to the Zora domain. How long do you think we have till we get to the stables?”

Time had raced since they left Hatano and It was already late and they fought through Stalkoblins, Bokoblins & Moblins, Link noticed the tiredness in Naya’s eyes as he quickly grabbed the Sheikah Slate for the map. He admired her tenacity, he was used to fighting like this as if it was just another day so he naturally wasn’t too exhausted or sleepy but he knew that she would need rest to keep moving. 

“Looks like it should be another hour from here on horse,” Link explained putting the Slate away. 

Naya nodded and soon they were on their horses, Link made sure to stay behind so that he could keep track of enemies behind them. His eyes examined the open fields around them looking for any Stalkbolins. At this point, they should escape any enemies and get to the stable. Link’s gaze stopped at the back of Naya’s neck which was slender and exposed. His eyes wanted to trail down her back but her shield had covered most of the exposed skin. Link shook his head and focused on their next destination, not only were they tired but so were their companions, who needed some water and feed. Epona was used to the harsh conditions so she was more alert but Choco was still learning and even with an Endura Carrot, he still trailed slowly towards the stable. 

Soon they made it to the Riverside Stables, most residents were asleep as it was past midnight as Link checked both horses in for the night and ordered beds. Naya worked on creating some quick mushroom skewers to tie them over, dinner was eating swiftly and Naya made sure to wash her face before bed. As she walked back to the fireplace, she noticed Link summoning another weapon and putting it back into its sheathe as if he was ready to continue fighting for the night.

“Where are you going?” She questioned the hero. 

Link kept his back turned from Naya. He knew he was in the wrong but knew what his duty was. “ I want to make sure we have a clearer path tomorrow.” 

“We’ve had a long day, we need to rest for now.” 

Link understood her sentiment but he already made up his mind, as he continued to walk toward the field he felt her grab his hand. 

“ Link, please don’t go out tonight. You need the rest.” She advised. “I want to go to sleep tonight...knowing you’re still by my side.” 

Link’s ears perked up at her claim as he flushed and his heart raced at her words. Link was used to Naya’s directness as it was a part of Gerudo culture to be blunt and direct with their words. Granted when Naya was unsure about her feelings or thoughts she’d keep quiet but when she was confident she never mixed her words. Link admired that about her and found it to be endearing. Link turned to face her and was caught off-guard, but her sleepy yet demanding eyes,as she stared directly waiting for his answer. 

Link nodded in agreement, “However I’ll probably wake up early to scout.” 

Naya sheepishly responded with a nod, “Just don’t leave until the sun starts to rise. I promise next time I’ll be better at keeping up.” 

Link was shocked by her responses. “No need to promise, you’ve done great so far. I know you’ll do better as you adjust, don’t push yourself.”

“ I want to...for you,” She persisted. “This whole feeling has gotten me more scared...I’m getting attached. I’m worried about losing you every second, I guess that’s how you’ve been feeling your whole adventure before me. How do you handle it? I don’t mean to dump all of this on you, I just feel so open and exposed when you’re around.”

“ Naya,” Link uttered as he held her hand tightly. “ I don’t handle it, I just run and fight until I’m so tired that all I could do is sleep. I jump from one mission to another without thinking and by pure courage, I survive.” Link pulled Naya closer into a hug and held her close. “I don’t want you to have that same burden.” 

“And I don’t want you to suffer with that burden either,” Naya reassured as she pulled her head from Link’s chest to look up at him, Link met her emerald eyes. “ I’ll help take the weight off, okay? Lean on me,” She demanded.

Link chucked at her confidence, “ I’m sure you wouldn't let me turn down such an offer, let’s head to bed.”

They pulled away but they still held hands as they headed back to their soft beds inside the stable, as Link laid in the bed his thoughts were scattered everywhere unsure of what his next move would be. Yet, when he thought of Naya his mind was put at ease and thoughts of his Gerudo companion soothed him to sleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a bit short but I felt like this was the right spot to stop at. Lots of fluff, one of the things I love about Naya’s & Link’s relationship is that it can be interrupted as romantic or just platonic. Like two friends who care so much about each other but since this is a romance fanfiction obv these feelings are romantic.


	10. Retrospect

The rustling noise of the patrons in the stable awoke Naya from her deep slumber. The Gerudo vai was still groggy from the night before, it was the first time in a while since she'd slept in, generally Naya was rigid about her schedule and training during her time in the village. As she arose from the soft bed, her muscles were sore but she knew with some much needed stretching and exercise she would be ready for battle. As she expected, Link’s bed was empty and neatly folded. Naya made sure to freshen up with the bucket of fresh water that the stable provided, afterwards she did her morning stretching. In a small patch of grass close to the stable. Naya focused on her breathing as she tried different positions to focus on loosening up her tight muscles. 

During these times, Naya did her best to clear her mind and focus on her muscles and core. _ “Breathe, Naya, now focus on keeping your core tight,”  _ Naya thought as she pushed her body forward finding herself doing a handstand. As she held the position, she slowly moved her legs from a straight position to bending both knees and having each leg facing a different position. She held the position for as long as she could, until her body started to shake. She listened to her body as she slowly put her legs up right and flipped forward so that she landed on her feet.

As Naya landed, she felt like she was being watched. She turned and met with a pair of cerulean eyes. “You seem to always be watching me?”

Link embarrassingly chuckled, “I didn’t want to interrupt you.What were you doing?“

“Oh, it’s just stretching exercises that I’ve done during my training.I should teach you when I have some down time. It’s a great way to clear your mind and focus on your body.” 

Link nodded, “I’d love it.”

The two prepped for their next trip, after a hearty breakfast made by Naya which had some endura mushrooms to help with the long trip. Naya hopped on the back of Choco, who was fully ready for the trip after being fed some swift carrots for his stamina. They pulled up next to Link, who was already ready for the trip as he spent most of the early morning scouting and defeating monsters for a faster route.

“We’ll be taking a small detour before heading to the Wetland Stables,” Link explained as he gently tapped Epona moving her down the road. 

“What’s the detour for?” Naya questioned as she rode next to Link. 

“I think it’s a memory spot from Zelda on the slate. The good thing is that the forest area is close to the bridge that leads to the stables.”

“So, these memories are supposed to bring you closer to Zelda right?” She asked.

“Yes, they help me remember different parts of our shared memories which will allow me to understand what happened 100 years ago. I’ve had some hard time with them in the beginning because it felt like watching something without really understanding the gravity behind each memory. It just felt like I was just fulfilling a task that I was forced to do. However since I’ve met you, I’ve started understanding more of Zelda’s point of view in these memories. This morning, I revisit each memory I’ve gathered before meeting you and I feel like I’m getting closer to her.”

“I’m happy to hear that Link. The closer you are to Zelda, the closer you’ll be ready to defeat Calamity after helping the Divine Beast.” 

Link nodded, “I have to say I don’t know where I’d be without you.” 

“You’d probably be fine, I mean you were doing great without me. I’m not a catalyst to your destiny. Your goddess Hylia didn’t put me in the tales, I’m not a champion like Urbosa.” Naya added. Though she spoke with her general bluntness her words weighted heavier than usual, they lingered with a sense of melancholy.

“Naya, don’t think that way. You’re just as important to me whether Hylia wanted it to be or not. That’s how I feel about you and no destiny or fate told me to have those feelings,” he sternly admitted. 

Naya felt her face flush as her heart raced, she admired Link’s serious demeanor and always envied his ability to be present. Naya always thought of the future rather than being in the present, she felt it gave her more control of her feelings and skills. However, Link only thought in the present and was always able to focus on what’s in front of him whether it scared him or not.

They continued the rest of the trip in silence, both of their horses kept a fast pace through the dirt path. Naya was amazed at the state of Hyrule castle off in the distance, she’d only heard stories of the Calamity but seeing it upfront sent shivers down her spine. The looming dark black clouds that seemingly circle the castle brough dread throughout her whole body. She was caught in the trance of malice. However, she was broken from the spell as she heard what seemed to be a mechanical sound, it was some kind of machinery walking. Soon, Naya saw a red light shining right on her as she made contact with a Guardian, the large mechanical creature stood in the distance focused on the Gerudo vai. Soon, her fight-or-flight took control. Naya knew it was no time to be idle during a fight, she geared herself up for battle. 

However Link was ahead of her as he jumped off from his horse and quickly ready himself for battle, “ Naya, take Epona and get out of here. I can handle this myself.” 

“No, Link. I want to help you fight,” she protested. 

With no hesitation, the Guardian geared itself as it shot a blue laser beam at Naya. Link blocked the attack with his shield, “ NAYA LEAVE NOW!”

Naya was taken aback by Link’s raised voice but acted as she was instructed, she did her best to hold Epona’s reign as she kicked Choco to move forward. Naya didn’t stop to look back but she could hear the sound of the Guardian as it prepared for it’s second attack. Soon, Naya found herself, Choco & Epona tucked in between the forest hiding while waiting for Link’s return. 

It seemed like almost an hour since their interaction with the Guardian, Naya grew worried about Link while Epona became restless for her master. Naya did her best to calm the horse by soothing it and giving her some apples from a nearby tree. As Naya stood in the forest, she kept herself business by practicing her fighting skills, however her mind raced with thoughts of the hero.  _ “ I should have stayed behind and helped?”  _ She thought as she practiced with her spear.  _ “Maybe I should head out and look for him? No, I should stay where I am until he comes back, it’s always better to stay still in one location.” _ Naya did her best to ease her mind by trying to think rationally about her options and what would be best. If they were to run into another Guardian without Link, she’d have no clue how to defeat it and, with Epona with her, she couldn’t just avoid the enemy. 

Naya’s ears perked as she heard footsteps on the grassy ground, she kept her weapon close and herself on high alert. However, the sound of a happy Epona broke the silence as the stead ran toward the direction of the footsteps. Link emerged from behind the trees as Epona whined and stomped in joy giving her master some much needed affection. Naya let out a happy sigh and her heart raced with happiness. 

“Sorry, I was-” before Link could finish his responses, Naya embraced tightly almost leaving him breathless due to her strength. Link responded by petting her on the head, even Choco gave Link a bit of affection. “ It seems like everyone was worried about me.”

Naya pulled away looking into Link's semi-dirty face and messy hair, she rubbed her fingers against his cheeks brushing off some of her dirt. “Of course, you were gone for so long. Epona was starting to get restless and worried.”

“I know, I defeated the Guardian quickly. But I wanted to make sure there were no more in the area and that took quite a while. I didn’t mean to make you worried and I am sorry for yelling at you earlier”

“As long as you’re fine now, that’s all that matters. But you have to promise to teach me how to fight some of these monsters we’ve encountered. I want to help you as much as I can.”

Link eagerly smiled and nodded with agreement, soon they were back on their horses heading deeper into the forest. “ There I think it should be near this rock,” Link explained as he put the slate back on his hips. They both dismounted their horses, examining the area around them.

“Is there anything we should be looking for? Like some sort of light?” Naya questioned.

“Hm, no sometimes I just walk into an area and the memory just comes to me,” Link explained as his hand trailed across the large rock. “ But I feel close.” 

Naya walked ahead of the hero looking behind trees and trying to scout for anything out of the ordinary. She heard Link’s footsteps stop in the middle of the open area, she turned to find him standing still looking in a direction in front. 

“Link? Are you okay?” Naya quickly raced towards Link, she wasn’t sure what to do. “ He doesn’t seem hurt, so I should wait for him to move.” 

As Naya stared at Link waiting for his call, the hero took a deep breath catching the Gerudo vai off guard. The hero held his head for a moment, not making a sound, looking away from Naya. “ I...we...failed, ” he uttered. “ Everyone died...we couldn’t save them.” 

Naya was confused, she didn’t know what to say. “ Link,” she whispered as she walked closer to his. “ Look at me and explain.” She brought her hand to his cheek lifting up his face to look into his hurt eyes. “I’m here for you.”

Link bit his lip and tried his best to collect his thoughts, “Zelda and I were running during the rain and..she fell here. She started to cry about how she had failed and that everyone in the castle died and so did the champions...and I didn’t say a word to her. I just stood there, I didn’t comfort her. Why…? Why couldn’t I just hold her?”

“Link...I know it’s hard to have to relive this, but don’t get stuck on what you didn’t do. It’s the past and you can’t change that. Tell me, what would you do now? How do you feel now?” Naya pled trying to ground Link. She gently brushed his hair back, while caressing his cheek.

“I feel conflicted and confused. I don’t understand what I reacted the way I did in the past but I know I am different now and I’m not the same person I was in the past. I’m growing and improving...I’m not worried about how others see me. I can be my true self. And.. if I were to see Zelda again, I would let her know she did her best. I would apologize for not being emotionally there for her and let her know it’s not her fault and that we are not always tied down to our destiny. Now we can be whoever we truly wanted to.” Link’s daminer changed, he was more relaxed and comfortable. 

“That’s great, Link. I’m glad that you were able to understand more of Zelda. Please, can you tell me more about her? 

Link nodded, soon he laid his head down on Naya lap and told her everything he remembered from the memories of Zelda, it was cathartic for him and put him even more at ease. He talked about how she wasn’t a big fan of him but warmed up to him in the end. He laughed at the memories when Zelda would get mad at him for doing his job and even when she wanted him to eat the frog. He talked about how hard she worked on the ancient relics and how she pilgrimed from each spring to try to awaken her powers with no avail. He was the only one who shared the hard burden of a destiny neither one asked for but embraced the new terrority together. Naya listened as she caressed Link’s hair as spoke. She was happy to see Link so confident with his emotions and embracing each memory like a treasured piece of him. It was all he knew of his past self, friends and Zelda.

“Zelda sounds very special. I’m glad you could feel so close to her during your quest,” Naya mused as she looked down at the hero’s soft expressions. She noticed his eyes widen as he quickly stood from her lap.

“Zelda and I are just friends and nothing more. I...I don’t want you to think that we had anything more.” Link frantically explained.

Naya chuckled, “I didn’t think you guys were anything more than that. Being raised in Gerudo, I don’t find other women to be my competition especially when it comes to voe. I’d have to admit I’m a little envious of Zelda and how connected you two are. However, the way you speak about her makes me want to meet her and understand her more. She reminds me a lot of you and I think we’d get along very well.” 

Link let out a sigh of relief after Naya’s explanation, he held her hand looking deep into her emerald eyes as his other hand brushed off some dust from her cheek as he did his best to not ruin her makeup. Even throughout their travels, Naya always had her Gerudo makeup on. It was part of her culture and she held each part of it highly. Granted, she hadn’t had a true proper bath since Hateno, she did her best to keep up with her regimen. Thankfully, living in the desert provided her with some much needed tips and tricks on how to stay fresh. 

Link admired the vai in front of him. She was always by his side and did her best to keep him level headed. His eyes gently cherished every detail of her lovely features, yet he was mostly fixed on her red plump lips. He wanted to know what they felt like, he slowly found himself inching closer to her face ready to fulfil his urge. 

Everything was moving slowly for Naya. She was lost in Link’s eyes as he inched closer to her. She felt her body naturally move closer to him and her lips…Ready to embrace his. However, she knew better then to give into her urges. She quickly pulled away and stood up looking at the sky as the sun started to set, “It’s getting a bit late. We should head to the Woodland Stables.” She quickly shuffled towards the horses, leaving the hero confused and flustered. 

“Uh…yeah,” he answered as he followed her towards Epon a. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Naya was doing some Yoga at the beginning of the story, I believe that would be something that Gerudos would take part of. She was doing a handstand with a split, Naya is pretty strong and she has a pretty good core and arm strength. Majority of her attacks use brute force.  
>  I feel that since Gerudo culture mostly revolves around women, I don’t think there is much competition between women and that they would uplift each other. Not to say that some vai aren’t that way but most aren’t. So Naya would not be the jealous type unless someone was obviously trying to get with her partner.
> 
> Also Naya needs to stop blocking her blessing. Link wants you. Why do you just fall into his arms and have him whisk you away? She’s just too stubborn and hardheaded but I love her so much.


	11. Spark

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look at us, who would have thought we’d be here. Not me. I’ve had a spike of creativity and just couldn't stop typing therefore this chapter is long. Warning for some tiny sexual content.

The savory aroma of the meal cooking over the fire danced around the hero’s nose, but Link needed to focus on the opponent in front of him. After reaching the stable and settling in, Link decided to teach Naya how to use a sword as opposed to her usual short scimitar and spear. Link held his shield in front of him while holding tightly to his broadsword, Naya lunged forward to attack however Link was able to use his sword to push her weapon down causing her to lose her balance. 

“You’re using too much of your force on the sword causing you to lose your balance. You must hold it tight and rely more on the weapon than your strength,” he instructed.

After their sparing, Naya decided to check on the creamy stew that was cooking in the pot. As she opened the pot lid, the aroma filled up the surrounding area including the stable. 

“It looks like everything is ready. Link, why don’t you ask the stable head for some bowls? I’ve made enough for everyone.” 

Link nodded and went inside the stable. Naya stared off into the distance as she stirred the stew, a flash memory of Link leaning in close for a kiss crept into her mind. Flustered, Naya quickly stirred the food out of frustration.  _ “I can’t believe that almost happened...I can’t get attached. Yet, I want him. Maybe heartbreak wouldn’t be as bad knowing that I truly..lo-” _

“Hey Naya, I have all the bowls and everyone will be joining us soon,” Link addressed, breaking Naya’s train of thought. 

“Okay, thank you, Link.”

Everyone in the stable gathered around the fire as Naya and Link served everyone the meal, Link handed Naya her bowl as he sat next to her.

“Ah, it’s so nice to have a woman’s touch here at the stable. Thought I would be stuck with just these guys.” Quince the traveler exclaimed while taking a hearty slurp of his soup.

“Hey, you’re the one who stays here either way,” Iza protested.

“It’s only because of Satty and you know that.” 

“Don’t listen to those two squabble,” Lawdon said, looking at Link and Naya. “We don’t usually get many travelers around here. Where are you guys heading?”

“Zora Domain,” Link answered as he scarfed down the creamy soup. 

“Really? That’s going to be a hard trip. Since it started raining there non-stop, there aren’t any travelers that go there anymore. Not to mention, the pack of Lizalfos that surround the areas.” 

“I’m sure we’ll be fine going there,” Naya explained.

“Well, you’re going to have to leave your horses here at the stable. The terrain is too difficult for horses right now with all the rain and monsters. So I would recommend going by foot. I’d also recommend getting some Electro Elixir for the lighting,” Quince advised. 

“So, what are two lovers like you going to do at the Zora Domain? I heard most couples go to places like Lurelin or Rito Village,” Yolero queried. 

“We’re not a couple,” Naya quickly clarified as she felt her face warm up. She did her best not to look at Link’s reaction. From anyone's perspective, they couldn’t tell that Naya was flustered. She did well at keeping a neutral expression. 

“Ah, sorry. I wouldn’t have guessed by the way you both acted,” Yolero acknowledged.

“We’re just heading to the Zora Domain because of trade,” Link lied as he did his best to keep a low profile. 

“Well good luck to the both of you and thanks for the meal,” Yolero thanked as he finished his meal. 

Most of the other men finished their meals as well, leaving behind their dishes in a bucket full of dirty others. Naya let out a sigh, “I could see why Quince was complaining about the filth.” 

“Don’t worry, I’ll help,” Link said with a warm smile. 

During the dish-washing, they both discussed their plan of action for their next destination. “So, you’ll need to wear the Thunder Helm to stay protected from the lighting,” Link explained. 

“But what about you? I don’t want you to get shocked as well.”

“No worries, I have an outfit that can protect me from lighting attacks. Since you’re used to finding Lizalfos, I think we should be more than ready,” Link added as they both finished with the dishes. 

As Link stood up to head towards the stable, he felt a slight tug on his shirt and turned to face a flustered Naya, who twirled a loose curl while looking away from Link.  _ “Cute!” _ was all Link could think of as he adored a rare expression from the Gerudo vai. 

“Um... Link. There is a river nearby and since it’s dark...I wanted to see if maybe... “ Naya sheepishly trailed off. 

_ “Wait is she going to ask me to...bath..with..her?”  _ Link felt his face start to warm as he tried to swallow the lump in his throat yet he did his best to stay neutral.  _ “No, don’t think that.” _

“ It’s….just been a while...and I would want to take a quick bath in the river,” Naya managed to blurt out. “And I was hoping you could keep watch for anyone since there are only men in this stable.” 

_ “That’s even worse than I thought...stay focused.”  _ The hero reassured himself.

“I could keep watch for you too if you wanted me to,” Naya added looking down at the ground. 

“Uh...yeah that should be fine.” 

Not too far from the stable, Link stood guard facing away from Naya. Link felt the tension throughout his body as he did his best to look forward at the forest in front of him. He could hear the splashing of the water that Naya would splash on her body...her body. There she stood behind him, fully nude washing under the moonlight, a sight that would bring any man down on his knees begging to touch. But knowing Naya, she’d probably kick them in the face but even that would be enough of a sight. Of course, Link would do no such thing. As tempting as the sight may be, he cared more about Naya comfort. He wanted her to be more comfortable around him, she was still holding back when she’s around him. Link wasn’t 100% sure why, but just as she would soothe him, he’d want to do the same for her. 

“Link,” Naya’s smoky voice called out, the sound was like the most soothing sound to the hero. He’d wish that every morning he’d awaken to the sound of Naya’s voice, just as he did back in the Gerudo Village. “ I’m all done,” her hand gently touched his shoulder which sent goosebumps down his body. He turned to meet a fresh-faced Naya, cleaned of all her make up with her maroon curls down. He was in a daze of her beauty, he could stay within her trance for as long as he could. “ It’s your turn now.”

“Uh..no need to stand guard. I’ll be fine,” Link sheepishly admitted. 

“Are you sure? I don’t mind.” 

Link nodded his head, ”I just need some time to relax and clear my thoughts.” 

“You don’t think I’m going to peek, do you?” Naya teased. 

Link chuckled, “I’m sure you’d enjoy it wouldn’t you?” 

Naya’s face warmed at the thought, “I’m sure anyone would,” she acknowledged looking away from the Hero. 

Link blushed at her responses. He didn’t expect her to be so open about her thoughts but then again was he surprised, she’s always direct. He cupped her cheek, causing Naya to look directly in his eyes, she was lost in the ocean of his eyes. “Don’t worry, you’ll get to see it someday,” Link flirted with a smirk on his face.

Naya quickly looked away, shuffling away from Link. She pushed her hair behind, taking in his words, she didn’t know how to respond. “I’ll...be..going now,” she whispered as she quickly made her way back to stable while holding her old dirty clothes. 

Link softly chuckled as Naya made her way to the stable, soon as her figure disappeared he decided to undress. As he removed his Champion tunic, he noticed the small bottles of soap that Naya left behind for him. “Of course she would,” he whispered to himself. Soon Link stood near the river in the nude, his skin smooth yet riddled with scars from his previous battles including the one from when he woke up for his deep slumber. He slowly traced the large scar on his chest, his own touch smooth from the contact “ _ I wonder if that’s how Naya's touch would feel? Would she even like my body like this?”  _ The Hero’s body was toned with small groves for each muscle, with a single movement anyone could see the definition of his strength. His arms could hold more than twice his size and it showed as the hero stretched each muscle before entering the water. Anyone could trace the lines on his chest, which would lead down the hills of his core, luring to his deep adonis belt that trailed down towards a soft messy blond mound. The moonlight etched the hero’s figure, it was as if he was anointed by its light as a god. 

The cool water brushed against Link’s feet as he entered the water sending shivers throughout his whole body. As the Hero washed away all the dirt from his body, and rinsed his body, Link found himself floating on his back staring deeply into the moon. His thoughts ran of his quest, Zelda and how far he’s come since his awakening. He strategized how much of his mission he had left, there was Van Ruta, Van Medoh, and then getting the Master Sword.  _ “There isn’t much time left,”  _ Link thought as his mind went towards his fiery companion.  _ “I have to make sure to cherish my moments with her. I can understand why she’s so guarded.” _

As Link finished his bath and dressed in his Hylian shirt mixed with his desert voe pants, he made his way up the hill while holding Naya’s bottles. On the corner of his eye, Link noticed a figure off in the distance, their large volumize pouf bounced as they scurried. Link let out a soft huff. “I told her, she didn’t need to stand guard. She just keeps getting cuter each day.” 

The heavy rain showers started as they got closer to the Inogo Bridge, Naya wore the Thunder Helm which fit perfectly on her head while Link wore the rubber rights. After some much laughs from Naya about the outfit, they were ready to take on any electrical attacks or lighting coming their way. Link helped Naya climb over some of the rock structures since the rain caused her to slip. Link couldn’t help but notice some static coming from Naya’s fingertips as she would create small circles with her fingers to calm her nerves. Link shook his head thinking maybe it was just his mind playing tricks on him, when he looked back her fingers were normal once again. 

“Hey over here?” A deep voice called out to Naya and Link from the water. It was a red Zora head that popped from the water waving down the two travelers. “Are you a Hylian? We’ve been looking for Hylian to help us in the Zora Domain, would you be willing to help us?”

“Yes,” Naya answered as Link nodded in agreement. 

“Okay, follow me up the path to the domain. It’s not too far from here but please be cautious there are monsters up ahead with shock arrows.” The Zora advised. “I’ll see you at the domain. Thank you once again.” He thanked them as he disappeared into the water.

“Well, that seemed a bit too easy,” Naya opined. 

“We just gotta keep a close eye for the arrows. The enemies will have more long-range attacks and it would be better to stealthy avoid triggering them. Other than that, we can take them on easily. Don’t cha think?” Link added looking at Naya with a smile, which was the only expression Naya could see from his Fish-shaped helmet. 

“Yeah, let’s kick some ass,” Naya beamed.

The majority of the climb toward Zora Domain involved fighting Lizalfos, which were tricky but with the two warriors fighting side by side they were an unbeatable force. After defeating the two monsters near the Tabahl Woods, the two warriors took a quick break near a light fire under a rocky structure. Thankfully, the Lizalfos left behind some delicious cooked bass for the two.

“How are you holding up?” Link questioned as he almost swallowed the whole first fish skewer. 

“I’m good. Not too tired,” Naya did her best to eat her meal quickly to keep moving. 

“Have you ever summoned lighting before?” 

“What? No, never. I mean I run through the same bloodline as Urbosa but I’ve never been able to summon lightning.” 

“Have you ever tried?”

“No, I didn’t think it would be possible. Why?

“Just a thought is all. We should get going, Let’s make sure to keep quiet. There are more trees around here making it easier to avoid enemies but also for them to strike at any moment.”

Naya quickly finished her meal and followed behind Link, he held his bow and arrows close while Naya held her spear. They stealthy walked through the tall grass, Naya kept her eyes fixated on the sounds around them, even with the rain and wind she could hear the croaking of the monsters. Naya did her best to keep her balance through the muddy slippery ground, however, while climbing up the side of the hill, she slipped and found herself sliding in the middle of the open field. The Lizalofs took notice of her and rang the sound of their horn to alert the others of the trespassers. 

Naya quickly picked herself bracing for any attack, she was surrounded. The first monster that took notice of her was cocked his bow charing up his shock arrow shooting straight at the Gerudo vai. Link acted quickly using his shield to parry away the attack. Naya readied her shield to block any more upcoming attacks. 

“I’ll block any upcoming arrows while you shoot them down,” Naya advised as Link nodded in agreement. 

Link readied his bow to shoot down, both fighters managed to take down most of the enemies. “Let’s get going,” Link declared as Naya followed in front of him. 

As they moved forward, Naya could hear the crackling of the lighting from an arrow, she quickly turned to see an attack heading just for Link. Before she could say anything, Naya managed to push Link out of the way, it seemed that time stood still for a moment as the shock arrow moved slowly towards her. Naya jumped back having the arrow hit the ground but she felt electricity flow through her body from the ground where the arrow landed.  _ “Yes, my child. Use your power to protect,” _ The unknown voice said as their husky voice echoed in Naya’s ears.  _ “Use the electric flow and strike your enemy. Harness your power.”  _

Naya closed her eyes and focused on her breathing, she grounded her feet and she felt the electric pulse pull from her feet through her whole body. It was as if the electricity flowed through her veins but all the power clustered around her heart, she felt the adrenaline run as she harnessed the power.  _ “Focus on your core, Naya,”  _ She thought to herself. The deeper she focused she could see the electricity pulse all around her surroundings, in the darkness of her closed eyes she could see the veins of those around her, Link and the Lizalfo.  _ “There is your enemy,” _ Naya charged all of the power within her and shot the electricity back at the enemy quickly, killing it dead. 

Naya let out a deep breath as she nearly fell to the ground. But as she was falling, she felt a strong pair of arms grab onto her. “Naya, are you okay?” Link called out. 

Naya’s eyes shot open as she met Link’s gaze. “Yeah, I’m fine,” she answered as she pulled herself up with the help of Link. 

“You did amazing,” Link reassured her. “I wouldn’t say I was surprised but I didn’t think you’d be able to redirect lighting.” 

“Is that what I did?” 

“Yeah, you took the electricity from the shock arrow and shot it back at the Lizaola.” 

“WOW! That’s pretty badass. Hmm...we should add that to our strategy. Don’t cha think?” Naya boasted. 

Link chuckled, “Of course.” 

“They won’t know what hit them,” she bantered with a giggle. 

They continued their hike towards the domain, they were able to meet with the Zora again who encouraged them that they were halfway there. Naya was able to use her redirecting lighting powers again on the enemies on Oren Ridge. She and Link had worked out their strategy; Naya would take on any enemies with shock arrows while Link would back her up by fighting any Lizalfos with broad weapons. It was a fighting match made in heaven. Soon, they were at Luto’s crossing, where a Moblin caught them off-guard while crossing the bridge. However, the monster was no match for the duo and soon they could see the domain from the distance.

“Hey do you hear that sound?” Naya questioned hearing quirky giggles in the distance. 

“Yeah, it’s a Wizzrobe. Probably electric,” Link said with a grin knowing that Naya could read his mind. 

“I shoot his attack back at him and you go for the fury attack?” 

Link nodded, Naya caught the monster's attention first as its first attack was to throw electricity from its lightning rod. Naya was able to capture the attack using her powers, however with the enemy floating above the ground. Naya missed sending the attack back, “ Shit.” 

To no surprise, Link used his fast thinking shooting an arrow hitting the enemy in the head knocking it down before he went for the attack. As the enemy arose, it disappeared in mid-air preparing its next attack. 

“ Do it again, Naya. I believe in you,” Link assured, holding his shield close. 

The Wizzrobe charged its attack aiming for Naya once more, this time Naya held her stance absorbing the attack while holding her breath to see her surroundings better. She searched around and soon she was able to target the lightning rod from the enemy thus redirecting the attack. The Wizzrode disappeared in a cloud of smoke as Naya opened her eyes once more. 

“Good job,” Link announced as he picked up the lighting rod and threw it at Naya. “I think you could use this in the future.” 

They both finally made it to the domain, drenched in water and tired from the battles. Naya couldn’t help but admire the beautiful architecture that the domain exudes, she couldn’t wait to speak to those around to discuss how they were able to keep the town naturally light during the night. 

“You finally made it. I must thank you for taking me up on my plea,” The towering red Zora thanked. “My name is Prince Sidon and my people have been plagued by the Divine Beast Van Ruta that has recently awoken afflicting us with rain nonstop. Not only are travelers not coming but we fear the dam will overflow which could flood all of Hyrule.”

It was a lot of information for Naya to take in since her brain felt fried from all the electrical attacks she took in during the battles but Link was able to keep track. 

“The only way to stop Van Ruta is by getting shock arrows; however these types of arrows are deadly to us. Hence why we need a Hylian to help us gather these. Would you be willing to help us?” Sidon pleaded. 

“Of course,” Link quickly accepted. “However, we will need a place to rest and sleep for the night.” 

“Yes, why of course. You must be tired from the climb here. We’ll get you any accommodations for as long as you stay. What are your names again?”

“ Link and this is my….partner Naya.” 

“ Oh, so you two are..together?” Sidon questioned.

“No, we’re just companions, traveling together.” Naya quickly explained as her cheek felt flush. 

“Ah okay. Once again thank you Naya & Link for heading my call. Please enjoy your stay at the domain. We can discuss further tomorrow.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s official, Link has his eyes set for Naya, I guess that rejection gots him a bit more fueled. Also we got a bit of sexual tension but mostly on Link’s part but not worries we’ll see some from Naya soon. 
> 
> Honestly, the route to the Zora domain is so long and I wanted to reflect that in this chapter but they finally made it. I also took some creative liberties for Sidon’s text cause I was too lazy to look up exact dialogue since I beat the Zora domain like months ago. 
> 
> Once again thank you for reading this far. I love comments and kudos. UwU


	12. Beloved

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's gonna get a bit spicy so just a warning

“Ah, finally,” Naya cheered as she fell on the water bed in the Zora inn. Sidon was very accommodating to the two travelers. He had them stay in a nice room with two separate water beds. Naya was feeling elated from her nice bath after being drenched for hours in heavy rainwater and mud. She tried her best to stabilize herself on the wobbly bed that would shift with the slightest movement. Naya relaxed in the comfortably large shirt that Link offered her as their clothes were washed and dried. The Gerudo vai scanned the room making sure that Link was still in the bathroom. The room was empty as Naya slowly lifted the collar of the shirt, enjoying the dusky aroma of the Hero. The enticing smell encompassed all her sense, she embraced herself allowing a large puff of his scent to embody her. 

She imagined Link bracing her in the bed. His scent lingering all around her and his arms tightly embracing her and his skin rough yet gentle. His head would lay gently on her shoulder nestled between the crook of her neck. His lips would softly brush against her neck as he tasted her velvet skin. Naya felt her whole body heat up at the thought of the Hero feeling every curve of her body. Her face flushed with excitement as the hero would whisper her name in her ear and his warm breath would dance across her neck, revitalizing her needs. 

“Hey, I’m all done,” Link announced breaking Naya’s fantasy. 

Naya’s eyes quickly shot open as she turned to face Link. The sight of the Hero was more than she could imagine. Link stood in the doorway with a towel over his messy wet blonde hair, which laid perfectly on his bare shoulders. He was shirtless and the view itself was more than rousing for Naya. The small water particles for his hair dripped down pooling in every crevice of his muscles. Naya sneakily followed some that dripped down in many directions; one following the grooves of his arms as he fiddled with his trousers, the next traced down the nape of his neck, pooling perfectly in his collar bone. And the last one was even more enticing, starting from the middle of his chest down to the creases of his abs ending right in his navel. Naya had to quickly divert her eyes away not to give in to the urges she felt.

“Sorry about my attire. I don’t really have any comfortable sleeping shirts right now since I gave you my last one,” Link admitted to using the towel to dry off the rest of his hair. 

“I-it’s okay,” Naya whispered. “ Thank you for the shirt again.”

“We should probably discuss our plan for tomorrow,” Link noted as he sat on his waterbed across Naya. The movement of the waterbed didn’t faze the Hero. He placed the towel over his shoulder as he leaned forward on his knees and looked at the Gerudo vai. 

Naya made sure to gather her thoughts to focus on their next strategy for tomorrow, they needed to collect the shock arrows and fight the Lynel.

“So, have you ever fought a Lynel before?” Naya questioned as she turned her attention to Link’s face. She did her best to focus on his stoic blue eyes, trying not to get distracted by loose hair and shirtless appearance. 

“Yes, I’ve stumbled across some on my travels,” He concurred. “However, I don’t want you joining me in this battle. I-”

“What?” Naya interrupted. “I thought we were past this and you were okay with me helping you in battle. I’ve proven myself to be a good companion.”

“This has nothing to do with your skills. You are an amazing fighter,” He carefully explained making sure to not mix his words. “It’s the enemy. You haven’t fought it before, and its movements are swift. One wrong step could get you killed and I...” Link balled his fist at the mere thought of the word. “ I can’t live with that on my hands...not another friend...not another painful memory.”

At first, Naya was ready to object and defend her position as much as she hated to admit it, Link was right to an extent. She felt for Link and the memories he’s had to endure during his travels. “Okay…” Naya defeatedly agreed. “Just make sure to come back alive for me.” 

The Gerudo vai looked away from the Hero still flustered. She heard him get up from the waterbed but was taken aback when he sat next to her moving the bed. “Come here,” Link advised as he pulled her closer as he wrapped his arm around her shoulder. Naya’s body tensed at the touch. Her mind was foggy but she was okay with the sensation. Link’s touch was always so soothing to her, she’d always welcomed it. As Link held her close, his cheeks were flushed with embarrassment but he wanted her to know that he would always be there for her. The nape of her neck called out to him, he slowly leaned in; her smell was nothing more than tantalizing to the hero. His lips slowly kissed her neck, Naya let out a small gasp but did not push him away. 

“I’ll always come back to you,” Link professed, as he gently cupped Naya’s cheek causing her to face him. 

Naya’s heart raced as she was lost in the hero’s eyes, he was so close to her...his lips only a few inches away from hers. “P-please...I don’t like waiting,” Naya cooed.

It would be a long night for the two as their minds raced as they laid in their own beds trying to calm their thoughts and cravings. The light shined through the window of the inn illuminating the room, both beds were empty but only one person was in the walls. The Gerudo vai sat on the floor with both legs crossed as she controlled her breathing. She had woken up an hour ago with Link missing from the bed. She wasn’t surprised by her discovery and decided to work on her stretch. Naya stood up finishing her final stretch before getting ready to leave the room. Ever since what happened last night, she couldn’t help but let her mind wander. She had a lot to say to the hero before he left for the fight.

With help of some Zora, Naya stood patiently in front of the large waterfall that blew its mist at her. Naya stood under a tree hopping to evade some of the light drizzle but she knew her clothes would be drenched again if she spent too much time outside. Her ears twitched at the sound of wet footsteps on the grass, she knew it was him. She turned to meet the familiar eyes of the hero, he was dressed differently, he wore the blue Zora armor and trousers. He almost looked like he could be a Zora minus the typical features but Naya had to admit he was pretty handsome. 

“I knew you’d come,” Link addressed.

“ Well, I’d have to wish you good luck,” Naya stated. ”Actually, that’s half true. I wanted to plead my case once again. I feel like I should join you on this mission, I know I’ve never fought a Lynel but if we can come up with-” 

“Naya, I-” Link interrupted. 

“Just listen to me here,” Naya continued explaining. “If we have a strategy and you explain what to look out for during the fight I can help. I’ve actually come up with a strategy just here me out-”

“ There’s no need for-” Link interjected again. 

“I know you want me to be protected but I can’t imagine sitting here waiting for you to come back. I want to be part of your quest where I can be, if I’m going to risk my life I’d want it to be by your side. Just list-” 

Before Naya could finish her statement, Link grabbed her arm pulling her closer and their lips met. Link wrapped his arm around her waist deepening the kiss, Naya was surprised, but embraced the hero’s lips. His lips were soft and sweet, and the Gerudo vai could get lost in the taste. They continued to deepen the kiss making sure to not leave each other unfulfilled. They pulled away to catch their breath but still continued their passionate kissing. Link lightly pushed Naya against the tree as he held her waist closer pressing their bodies against each other, Naya was lost in the arousal cloud. 

Naya gently pushed back on the hero’s chest to break the kiss, “ L-Link,” she breathed. “Let me catch my breath.”

“Ah, sorry,” the flustered Hero said as he let her go. “Naya, I’ve thought it over and I was going to let you come with me to get the shock arrows.”

“When were you going to tell me that?” 

“Well I tried but you wouldn’t let me talk,’ He admitted. “That’s why I kissed you... well, that’s not the only reason. This morning after speaking with Sidon, I realized that I was selfish to take this burden on myself. This whole time you’ve been asking me to allow you to help me. I was scared of losing you, like the others but you’re different. I’d rather have you by my side than face this alone. Naya, I lov-”

“Please! Don’t say it,” Naya blurted. She looked away from the hero as she bit her lip. 

Link nodded as he embraced the vai tightly, pressing his lips on her forehead. “Will you join me in this fight?”

“ Of course,” Naya whispered as she nuzzled her head on the crook of the hero’s neck. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG It happened. There was a lot of sexual tension in the beginning but only cause my SO asked for more Link pinning from Naya. But we finally got a kiss, took them long enough. Damn Naya, quite blocking your blessing.


End file.
